Life Happens
by supwitdat
Summary: AH/AU/M for Later Chaps.  Eric is a star, has a hit show and a good life, but he's missing something and he doesn't know what.  Sookie is trying to make ends meet and enjoy life as it happens.  What will they do when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first ever FF. Please be gentle...and a sincere thank you to Briniava for kicking me in the a$$ to make me release it to ya'll**

* * *

Chapter 1

Eric walked out of his apartment with a sigh. The paparazzi were stalking his home now. Running is hand through his hair, he made his way down the stairs, not quite ready to face the public but knowing he had no choice.

He'd rented the apartment on the fourth floor hoping to keep his location a secret. The building had some security, but since his TV show had become so popular he was giving the security guards a run for their money.

He avoided the open lobby and made his way to the parking garage and his car silently; surprised no one had seen him.

Making his way through the California traffic, he pulled into the studio parking lot parking his car and heading through the doors to the set. Saying hello's to everyone as he made his way to his make-up trailer, he flopped into his seat and closed his eyes for a moment.

'I like my job….I just don't know about this area…why on earth are these people stalking me?' he thought to himself as he waited for his make-up artist.

His TV show had been renewed for a 5th and 6th season, as they'd found out yesterday, and everyone was riding the high from it. He played a vampire on the hit show _Blood Bites. _

The door to the trailer opened then, breaking him out of his daze.

"Hey Eric, script changes" a voice told him, forcing him to open his eyes. He smiled at Daphne and took the latest script from her.

"Thank you" he said

"I think the writers were bored last night, you have a bunch of new lines" she told him walking away.

Eric opened his script and started reading.

It was a good 10 hours before he was able to drive himself home avoiding the cameras waiting to capture him.

He made his way up to his apartment and crawled into bed, not even stopping to turn on the TV. He did manage to pull his clothes off and a pair of blue pajama pants on. It took him only moments to close his eyes and fall asleep.

Eric woke the next morning to his cell phone ringing. With a groan he reached over to his nightstand and opened the nuisance.

"Yeah?" he answered, his voice still full of sleep

"Turn on the TV" a female voice told him

"Pam? What's wrong?" he asked, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it.

"Just turn it on" she told him, before hanging up.

Eric groaned for a moment, and got up, walking into his living room to turn on his TV. It was on Enews and his face was plastered on the screen.

"Shit" he moaned until he heard he caption

"We just heard today, that Kelly Boatsworth had ended her relationship with Eric Northman. That's right Ladies, Eric Northman, start of _Blood Bites_ is back on the market again. We've heard from different sources that Kelly was cheating on Eric over the weekend and that now it is over"

Eric's phone rang again.

"What?" he said opening it again.

"Did you see it?" Pam said

"Yep" he answered

"I told you she was a loser Eric, she is going to do her best now to make you look like a schmuck"

"It doesn't matter Pam" Eric replied as he sat down on his couch.

"It does to me" she told him.

"I'll call you later" he said closing his phone.

Eric laid down on the couch and closed his eyes again. The exhaustion taking him over as he laid there. He woke up several hours later to the sound of someone in his kitchen.

Pam appeared then, holding a cup of steaming coffee that she set in front of him on the coffee table.

"Another 10 hour day?" she asked sitting in the chair across from him.

Eric just nodded.

"You fly home tomorrow don't you?" she asked staring at him

Again he just nodded, taking a sip of his coffee in an attempt to wake up.

"I'll drop you at the airport" she said "When are you going to take some time off? You look like shit"

"After this movie is done" he told her. He was flying to Sweden tomorrow to start on a movie, it would take about 4 weeks and then he would have 2 weeks off. He was hoping that the time in Sweden would allow him to relax. No cameras in his face, no psycho stalker paparazzi, just some much needed time away.

Looking around his apartment he was trying to decide what to do with the rest of his night. He had no desire to go out, but he didn't relish the thought of being stuck in his home either.

"What do you want to do about the press and HER?" Pam asked

"Nothing, my private life is private" he said quietly "Kelly and I ended things weeks ago. I'm glad she has moved on, I wish her the best. It was never anything permanent anyway."

"But Eric-"

"No comment Pam" he told her, standing up he made his way to the bathroom, stripped down and jumped in his shower. He dried off and pulled on a pair of dark gray boxer briefs, black jeans and a plain black tshirt.

Walking back into the living room, he was pulling a comb through his wet hair when he spoke again "Call the airline, let's try to go tonight" he told Pam.

Pam grinned at him evilly, "I already did, you're also packed, I took care of it while you were in the shower"

They managed to get down the stairs to her car without setting off the paparazzi and got to the airport. Eric was shocked as nobody caught him walking through the airport. He squeezed Pam's hand as they felt the plane take off.

* * *

Sookie walked through the front door of the apartment carrying a box, holding the door with her foot for Amelia to walk past her.

"I am never moving again" Sookie said as she set her box in the kitchen.

"I am never climbing stairs again" Amelia replied

"Next time, we are hiring movers" Sookie said walking towards her room

"We had movers this time, but you insisted the only move the heavy stuff and that you and I would handle the boxes" Amelia argued

"Since when do you listen to me?" Sookie asked as she grabbed some towels out of a box and headed for her bathroom.

Excited at the thought of no longer sharing a bathroom, Sookie turned on the water in her shower and stripped down. It was well after 10 p.m. and all they wanted to do was shower and veg in front of the tv. Tray, Amelia's boyfriend had dropped off some Chinese Food for them. The plan was to shower, eat and sleep in front of the TV.

Sookie quickly washed her long blonde hair, soaped up, conditioned and rinsed off. She didn't even bother to blow dry her hair, just wrapped it in a towel while she hunted for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in. Smoothing some lotion on her elbows, hands and knees, she was on her way to the kitchen before Amelia.

Sookie was pouring the broccoli chicken onto a plate when Amelia walked out in a long t-shirt, her brown hair still wet but brushed back on her head.

"Wine, soda or water?" she asked Sookie

"Water, anything else will delay my sleep" Sookie said, pouring Amelia's Orange chicken onto a plate for her.

The pair made their way to the living room, Tray had hooked up the TV when he'd dropped off the food for them before leaving.

"What do you wanna watch?" Amelia asked as they flopped on the sofa

"A movie, no TV" Sookie said as she set the plates down on the coffee table and grabbed the blankets beside the couch, handing one to Amelia and cover herself with the other as Amelia flipped through the On Demand movie selections.

"_How about How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_? We've seen it plenty of times and we won't be pissed when we fall asleep during it?" Amelia asked

"Works for me" Sookie said, pulling her plate onto her lap. Getting comfortable, she started eating as Amelia picked the movie and turned the TV up.

They didn't make it through half the movie before they fell asleep, the exhaustion of the day catching up to them as they finished eating and fell asleep at opposite ends of the large sofa.

They spent most of Sunday unpacking and sorting things, so that Monday, they would be able to go to work with no problems. Amelia made chicken tortilla soup for them to eat for lunch for the week while Sookie did the laundry.

They managed to sleep in their own beds Sunday night, having unpacked and gotten things settled. Monday morning rolled around with both girls heading out at the same time and separating when they left the garage.

Amelia was a partner in a law firm. Sookie was Finance Lead for a government contractor. They'd met when they were in middle school, Amelia having moved to Sookie's hometown of Bon Temps Louisiana.

Amelia's mother had passed away right after Amelia had been born and her father, Copley, had moved to Bon Temps hoping a small town would help Amelia since she had no mother.

Amelia had walked into Sookie's 1st period English class and the rest was history. Copley ended up leaving Amelia for frequent business trips and Gran had always been happy to take her in, she had become the sister Sookie had always wanted.

Sookie's parents had been killed in an auto accident when she was 7. Gran had taken her in after that, Sookie lived with her until she passed with Sookie was 22. That was almost 5 years ago. She'd left Sookie the farmhouse they'd lived in, but Sookie had felt a pull to move to Los Angeles and when she was 23, she convinced Amelia to go with her. Amelia finished her law degree in California, the girls had shared a small efficiency until moving into the large apartment they had now.

Sookie had kept the farmhouse, only closing it so that if something happened they'd be able to return to it whenever they needed. Her friend Sam looked in on it for her frequently; making sure nothing went wrong while they were gone.

Sookie made it through her day at the office and was home before 6pm. Dropping her lunch dish into the sink on the way to her room, she changed into her pajamas before starting dinner.

They managed to fall into a quiet, comfortable routine over the next few weeks, meeting a few of their neighbors, and making friends with folks in their building. There were only two apartments on their floor, theirs and an empty one.

Sookie developed a habit of going to the exercise room at night, after work with her ipod and running on the treadmill. The security in the building made sure nobody was ever in danger and she slowly began to recognize faces.

As they celebrated their first month in the apartment, Sookie began working longer hours. They'd moved in September, October was the beginning of the fiscal year for the government and it was a crazy time for Sookie. Her schedule was blown to bits, instead of working 7:30 – 4:30, she began working 11a – 11p in an effort to close project books and reconcile accounts. Only year end was crazier and that was fast approaching.

It was one night, a Wednesday night, that she got home late, around 1am having been kept up because of a particular reconciliation issue when she made her way up the stairs, her laptop case on her shoulder, her purse strap and keys in her right hand and her shoes in her left. She hated walking through the hall in her heels late at night, she'd always worried that it would echo in the apartments. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head with a clip and her blouse was untucked from her skirt. She was desperately hoping she wouldn't run into anyone as she made her way through the hall.

Making her way up the last flight of stairs, she was almost at her door when she heard a voice behind her "My my my, what do we have here?"

Sookie hearing the voice turned around, and found a tall slender woman with blonde hair staring at her from the empty apartment across the hall.

"Hello" Sookie said with a pained smile and a nod of her head. Turning back to her door, she managed to get her keys into the door lock before her purse strap broke spilling the contents of her purse into the hall.

"Crap" Sookie said under her breath. Setting down her laptop case, and shoes, she managed to get the door open, before turning around to pick up her purse and the spilled contents.

"Need a hand?" asked the blonde that had watched the whole thing

"No thank you" Sookie said with a sigh, trying to smile "I've had a very long day and this just adds to it"

"I'm Pam" the blonde said, "I met Amelia a few days ago, she said she had a roommate, I was beginning to think she was teasing since I'd never seen you"

"Its been very crazy at work, it's the end of the government fiscal year, and I've been burning the candle at both ends" Sookie explained with a yawn "Did ya'll just move in?"

"Oh..no…we've been here for a while"

Sookie managed to grab her things and stuff them into her purse, while holding her door open. Pulling her laptop into the apartment and dropping her shoes on the carpet, she looked at the other woman.

"Well it was nice to meet you" she said smiling "I'm sorry I'm not at my best, its been a long day for me, and I'm facing another one tomorrow"

"PAM!" hollered a male voice from inside the other apartment.

"I'll see you another time" Sookie said, closing the door quietly, and locking it behind her. She had just enough energy to make it to her room and collapse on her bed, still fully clothed.

* * *

Pam watched her new neighbor shut the door and heard the lock click in place. She smiled shutting her own door before answering Eric.

"WHAT?" she yelled back

"What are you doing?" he asked walking towards her "Its almost 1 in the morning, why were you standing there with the door open?"

Pam smiled "I was meeting our other neighbor, she was walking into her apartment and I opened the door to say hi"

"Oh, neighbors" Eric mumbled under his breath

"I don't think you'll mind these two. I met the other one a few days ago, she's very outgoing a little brunette. This one I met tonight, was quite a bit more reserved, she's a blonde. We should take something over tomorrow to be nice"

"I have no desire to meet neighbors, you know how they are" Eric said rolling his eyes "Besides, this isn't even where you live"

"I'm here more than I'm at home Eric, get over it, I think we should be nice to these two"

"Uh-huh, which one are you hot for?" Eric smirked at her

"The brunette, the blonde is not my style, so suck it up and be nice, I'll cook and we'll take something over tomorrow, and YOU WILL BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR" Pam growled at him.

"As long as they don't go all Fan Girl on me, we'll be fine" Eric replied walking away, he flopped on his couch and turned on his TV.

"Are you ever gonna snap out of this funk? Kelly was a dumbass and you weren't even in love with her Eric"

"Its not easy being publicly dumped Pam, just back off, I may not have been in love with her, but I don't enjoy my business being tabloid gossip"

"You are off to where ever for your next film Eric, lets just make these two weeks here as pleasant as possible, besides, I am sure nobody remembers the two of you anyway"

Pam spent the better part of the afternoon cooking a chicken casserole to take over to their new neighbors, while Eric rehearsed his lines for his upcoming movie.

It was close to 6pm when they heard Amelia fumbling with her keys and shut the door across the hall. Pam smiled at Eric as she sat on the couch.

"Lets get this over with" Eric said

"Wait, the other one isn't home yet, and Amelia just walked in. Give them a bit longer, I was thinking maybe 8ish we could go over" she smirked at him

"I'm going to use the treadmill then, I need to get out of here for a while"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric let his mind wander as he ran on the treadmill. While he wasn't in love with Kelly, they'd had some good times and he was sad that she had been unable to end it with him. Instead she chose to forget to tell him that she was interested in someone else, she let him find out about things on TV, and that hurt. She was someone he had trusted and he couldn't help but feel that this was a betrayal of that trust.

While not egotistical, Eric knew that he had no problems attracting women. At 6'5" with blonde hair, he stood out in a crowd. He worked out frequently, took care of himself, treated people well, was successful, and yet he still had a hard time trying to find someone to share his life with.

Before he knew it, the clock on the wall read 7:15. He'd promised Pam that he would be ready to go to the neighbors by 8. With a sigh, he stepped off the treadmill, wiping it down with a rag he'd brought with him. Exiting the room, he ran up the stairs and into the apartment. Jumping in the shower he heard Pam yell out

"Hurry the fuck up Eric"

"Yeah" he replied

* * *

Sookie answered her cell phone when it showed Amelia calling,

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked answering the phone at her desk

"It wasn't bad, I finished the deposition on that family law case, we need to party, when are you coming home?" Amelia asked

"It will be a late one again" Sookie said "I am still trying to reconcile this damn charge numbers, and its one hell of a cluster fuck. At this rate, I'm gonna be done in time to go through month and year close"

"Sooooookie" Amelia cried "I need to drink, we gotta celebrate can't you skip out early or something?"

"I wish, but no, I didn't get home til after 1 this morning, and I think it will be the same tonight, I'm sorry" Sookie said

"Alright I guess. By the way, I found a note in the door from Bill, I didn't open it though" Amelia told her

"Crap, how many times do I have to tell him its over?" Sookie sighed

"Apparently more than 3 because he ain't gettin' it" Amelia said

"Just a note? Nothing else?" Sookie asked

"Nope nothing else, but how is he getting in the building?"

"I don't know, I'll deal with it later. I gotta get back to this" Sookie said

"Alright, be careful" Amelia said hanging up

Sookie turned back to her laptop, trying to find the error in her account; she was still off by almost $340k. She was sure she knew who made the error, but tracking it was proving to be a problem.

* * *

Amelia heard a knock on her door not long after she got off the phone with Sookie. Thinking it was her friend, she smiled and started speaking as she opened the door,

"Did you forget your key Sookie?"

Her brown eyes widened in shock as she saw Pam and a very tall man standing behind her on the doorstep.

"Oh….I'm sorry….I thought you were Sookie. How are you Pam?" Amelia greeted, hesitant as she looked at the man behind her.

"I'm find Amelia, this is my brother Eric, he lives across the hall, I just stay with him from time to time, but we wanted to welcome you, and since we missed your arrival I made a chicken casserole as an apology" Pam smiled, holding out a dish.

"Oh….thank you….would you like to come in?" Amelia offered, stepping back allowing them in the apartment. As they stepped inside, Amelia closed the door behind them "Please make yourselves at home" she smiled indicating the sofas. Taking the casserole from Pam she carried it into the kitchen, asking behind her "Would you like something to drink? I have some wine, water and I think Sookie made some Sangria yesterday, it should be ready today"

"I would love to try the Sangria" Pam answered. She sat down in the corner of one of the couches.

"Water is fine for me" Eric said quietly, sitting in the corner of the second couch. He deliberately avoided sitting next to Pam so that Amelia would.

Pam winked at him, when she saw what he was doing.

Amelia came into the living room, carrying a glass of wine for herself, the sangria for Pam and a bottle of water for Eric. Sitting on the same couch as Pam, she smiled at them asking,

"So how long have you been in this building?"

"Oh, Eric has been here about a year" Pam said, "I live near Studio City"

"Oh, you know, Sookie and I looked at a couple of places in Studio City, but we just fell in love with this place when we saw it. And the security sealed the deal for us." Amelia smiled.

"What do you do Amelia?" Eric asked, politely making conversation as he looked around the living room.

"Oh" Amelia smiled "I'm a lawyer, I just finished a deposition today as a matter of fact, I've been working on this really wild case, and the deposition today kinda sealed the deal. The case shouldn't go to court now"

"What does your roommate do? I met her last night when she was coming in, she looked exhausted" Pam said smiling

"Sookie is in finance. She works for a federal contractor, the past couple of weeks she has been working on a mess. I feel so bad for her sometimes, this particular account is a big mess and year end and month end are in just a few weeks so its even crazier for her. She didn't disturb you when she came in did she? She always tries to be quiet"

"No, she was so cute walking up the stairs carrying her shoes, poor thing, her purse fell apart as she was trying to open the door" Pam said

Amelia smiled taking a large sip of her wine "I found her purse this morning, she didn't go in til late though, not sure what she switched to"

Eric found a picture of Amelia and a blonde on the square table between him and Pam. Picking it up he looked at it, asking Amelia "Is this your roommate?"

Amelia smiled warmly "Yep, that's Sookie, I think that was taken when we were in Tahoe"

"Have you known her long?" Pam asked

"We met in middle school, been friends ever since" Amelia said "When Sookie said she wanted to move to California, I decided she wasn't leaving me behind. We're family, I consider her my sister. We've been here almost 2 months and I am ashamed to say, we are still unpacking." Amelia laughed "We moved in on a weekend and managed to get the important stuff unpacked, but our decorations and knick knacks are still in boxes"

"Eric is the same way" Pam smiled

Eric set the picture back on the table. Indicating the TV "Did you get cable?" he asked.

"We did FIOS, but we don't watch it much. Mostly movies when we have time. We try to make one night a week for us to just catch up and gossip, that is usually when the TV is on. Sookie reads more and I tend to just leave the radio on. I find myself to impatient to read books, magazine articles are about the longest I can focus. When we go to the beach, Sookie takes 4 or 5 books and I take a few magazines" she giggled

"4 or 5 books?" Pam asked in surprise

"Yeah" Amelia nodded "Reading is how she unplugs, she's always been like that, even when we were kids"

"This Sangria is wonderful, I have to have her recipe" Pam said finishing off her drink

"Would you like some more? There is plenty and the way Sookie is working, she won't finish it" Amelia offered

"I'd love it" Pam said handing the glass to her.

"I feel like a third wheel" Eric said to Pam in Swedish.

Replying in Swedish, Pam answered "You aren't. Relax, they don't watch TV and they have no clue who you are, chill out and stop acting like a jackass, they can be our friends and we don't have enough of them here"

Eric rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch, pinching his nose with the fingers of his left hand.

"You know, if you would relax, you might have a good time" Amelia said, walking back into the living room and handing the now full glass to Pam.

Amelia sat down, looking at Eric "I was serious, if you would relax you might find you enjoy yourself more"

Pam laughed then "He's usually much better at that, not sure what the problem is recently"

"Where are you from originally?" Eric asked, ignoring Pam altogether.

"We are both from Louisiana. I lost my accent in college, Sookie hasn't been so lucky, its still quite evident when she speaks, but its really thick when she is angry or afraid. Where are you two from?"

"We were both born in Sweden" Pam said

"So that was the language I heard when I was in the kitchen? Swedish?" Amelia asked

Pam and Eric nodded. Indicating the envelope on the coffee table with Sookie's name on it, she asked "Sookie's boyfriend?"

"He wishes" Amelia mumbled, seeing Eric's eyebrow arch, she continued "Sookie has a stalker, Bill. He's been leaving notes and flowers and all kinds of weird trinkets. She's told him no, I don't know how many times, but he just doesn't stop"

Pam sighed at that "That is a shame, but where did this come from? With the security of this building he shouldn't be getting in"

"I found it stuck in the door when I got home from work. I called Sookie earlier and warned her. I'm not sure how he got in and to be honest it's a bit freaky"

Eric leaned forward then "I can let security know. Has she let the police know he is stalking her?"

Amelia nodded, looking down "Sookie was leaving her building one night and Bill was waiting for her. He had her in the trunk of his car" Amelia wiped at her eyes then. "I knew something was wrong when she wasn't home, she'd called before she left the office. She called me from the trunk with her cell phone, I called the police and then she called them and they managed to track her location through her phone." Amelia shifted in her seat then "They pulled over his car. Sookie pressed charges, it went to court, and he was told to stay at least 500 feet away from her and not to contact her again"

"How horrible" Pam said "Leaving this note, it's a violation isn't it?"

Amelia nodded "I told her tonight, she'll call when she is on her way home. We won't be able to discuss this til this weekend though, its just to crazy"

Pam started talking about Sweden then, some childhood memories. Before long the three of them were laughing and Eric found himself relaxing. He was enjoying himself for the first time in months.

It was a few hours later that Pam stood up, "Its late Amelia, we should go" she laughed "Enjoy the casserole and feel free to stop by anytime. We should do something this weekend!"

Amelia laughed and replied "I'll talk to Sookie and see what she is doing, if nothing else, you can join us for our girls day, we usually do our nails and watch a movie. I'd invite you Eric, but I don't think you want your nails or hair done"

"I'll pass on that one, but keep in touch and like Pam said, stop by anytime. I'll check with security about Bill for you and see if they can figure out how he got in"

They were standing at the door then, hugging each other good bye "Thank you for coming over" she said as Pam walked out the door.

Eric nodded and shut the door behind him listening for Amelia to lock it before following Pam across the hall into his own apartment.

"Amelia is a hoot!" Pam said, flopping on the couch "And you even seemed to have a good time" she said pointing at him.

Eric smiled easily and nodded "I did, thank you for making me go"

"What do you have on tap for the weekend?" she asked stretching out on the couch.

"I am meeting Sam for dinner and some party after" he said rolling his eyes

"Well at least go and have a good time for god's sake"

Looking at the clock Eric noticed it was almost midnight "I take it your staying?" he smirked.

"Yep" Pam said closing her eyes

Eric pulled a blanket from the guest room and draped it over his now sleeping sister. Alcohol generally made her sleep heavily.

He heard an odd sound in the hallway and went to check on it. Worried about Amelia and her mystery roommate Sookie, now that he'd heard about their stalker. He opened his door just to see the other apartment door shutting. He heard the click of the lock and assumed it was Sookie arriving home finally.

Hesitating for a moment, to make sure no odd noises came from the other apartment; Eric shut his door and locked it. Running his hand through his hair, he made his way to his room. Changing into his pajama pants, he stretched out on the bed and was asleep soon after.

* * *

Sookie was seeing double by 11:30. Shutting down her laptop, she made her way to her car and ultimately home.

Quietly letting herself into her apartment, she dropped her bags just inside the door. Hanging her keys on the clip they used, she turned around locking the door behind her and walking into the living room. Flopping on the couch for a moment, she stretched out on the sofa.

She saw the envelope on the table, she knew she needed to read it, but she hadn't counted on falling asleep.

* * *

Amelia woke the next morning, after her shower and getting dressed for work, she made her way to the kitchen, surprised to see a fully clothed Sookie sleeping on the sofa.

"Oh Sookie" Amelia whispered softly. She was grateful it was Friday, for Sookie's sake.

She got the coffee brewed and put some of the casserole from Pam into a Tupperware container to heat for lunch at the office.

She saw the envelope that Sookie hadn't opened and with a sigh, flopped down on the second sofa and opened it.

"Sookie,

I am so glad to find that you have moved, this is a much more secure building. Please allow me to stop by for a visit. I'd like to apologize for the misunderstanding we had previously.

Thank you

Bill"

Amelia read the letter, her eyes growing wider with each word. "You gotta be kidding me!" she exclaimed

"What?" Sookie asked sleepily, her eyes fluttering as she struggled to open them.

"I just read this letter from Bill" Amelia told her "Why are you on the sofa sweetie? Did you just not make it to the bed?"

"I'm sorry Amelia, I was so tired when I came in, I sat down for a moment, and fell asleep"

"Did you at least solve the problem?" Amelia asked with a sigh

"I did, I'm home today" Sookie smiled at her "Besides I'm too tired to drive in today anyway. What time are you due home?"

"I should be only half a day, we can hang out this afternoon" Amelia responded, watching Sookie as she sat up "I met our neighbors, Eric and Pam. They stopped by yesterday, we talked for quite a while, they're a hoot"

"I met Pam a couple of nights ago when I was walking in" Sookie said, walking towards the kitchen to grab a cup of the coffee she was smelling.

"She said that" Amelia said "Her brother took a bit to warm up, but even he has a sense of humor"

Sookie poured a large mug of the dark brew and add her cream and a bit of sugar, she sighed when she took her first sip. "I'm gonna get in the shower" she said, leaning forward to give Amelia a hug "Thank you for waking me up, I'll see you when you get home"

Amelia watched her walk towards her bedroom. Shaking her head, she smiled "Poor Sook" she set the letter down, forgetting to discuss it with Sookie as she grabbed her things together to head out the door. She heard the water start and was walking towards the door when she heard a knock.

Opening it, she saw Eric "Hi Eric, whats up?"

"I'm heading down to security, I figured I'd stop to see if you or Sookie had read the letter?" he asked "I can show it to them down there"

Amelia nodded and motioned him in with her head "I just need to grab it, its in the kitchen. Sookie was asleep on the couch when I got up this morning, and I've not talked to her about it yet, but he's a freak Eric. I'm gonna have to do some legally, I'll be talking to one of the other attorneys about it today" she told him, handing him the letter.

"Amelia, lock the door when you leave!" Sookie hollered from her bedroom

"I will" Amelia answered. Looking at Eric she said "I'd introduce you, but she is in the shower"

"No worries, I'll take this down, when you get home knock and I'll give it back to you, I'm not going anywhere today" he told her with a smile.

"If you see Pam, tell her Sookie and I are planning on going out this afternoon, she is welcome to join us. Sookie's off today, she finally found whatever error was causing the problem" she said smiling, "I know Sookie would love Pam"

Eric laughed then "Pam's asleep on my sofa right now, I'll tell her. I'm sure you'll see her when you stop to pick this up" he said indicating the letter. Moving towards the door, he grinned over his shoulder "Have a good day"

"Thank you, and thank you for your help!" Amelia said as she grabbed the things she had put down when she'd answered the door.

She didn't see Eric in the hallway when she stepped outside the apartment to lock the door and head to work.

* * *

Sookie took a quick shower, hoping it would wake her up enough to get her day started. She needed to get some laundry done and she was hoping to carve some time out to visit the treadmill before Amelia got home for the day.

Drying off quickly, she pulled on a pair of exercise shorts, a sports bra and a ragged t-shirt. Starting her laundry, she finished her coffee and turned on the radio for some back ground noise. She managed to load the dishwasher, run the vacuum and get the load from the washing machine to the dryer and start another load before heading down to the treadmill.

She was running at a fairly good clip, when her mind started wandering. She realized she hadn't read the note from Bill.

'I wish I could meet someone that wasn't a damn stalker' she thought to herself 'I don't want much, just a guy who wants me, who loves me and wants to be with me, why on earth does it seem to be such a damn challenge? But how can I accomplish that with Bill still causing me problems? I really need to talk to Amelia about this, he must be stopped'

She noticed the clock on the wall, then 'Damn its almost noon, I don't know where the day went to' she thought, slowing her run down to a walk for 2 minutes and then stopped altogether. Making her way up the stairs, she took a more thorough shower this time.

Dressing in a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt, she was blowing her hair dry when she heard Amelia return. It was the sound of a second voice that surprised her when she walked into the living room.

"Hey" she called out

"Hey Sook, Pam is gonna join us today, did you have lunch yet? I was thinking we could grab food and walk through some shops?" Amelia answered from the living room.

"No, I haven't eaten, I managed to start the laundry, get the dishes done and run on the treadmill for a bit" Sookie smiled as her eyes fell on Pam "Hi Pam, I hope I didn't wake you the other night"

Pam smiled and shook her head "Nope, I was up already. I know of a great little mall nearby we can go to, its got a killer deli in it"

"Works for me" Sookie said smiling as they looked at Amelia, who nodded in return.

"Let me just change and I'll be ready" she said, walking back towards her room, leaving Sookie and Pam alone in the living room.

"Pam, would you like anything to drink?" Sookie asked

"No thank you, and I think that accent of yours is just delightful" Pam said resisting the urge to giggle.

Sookie blushed and smiled "Thank you"

The girls chattered pleasantly while waiting for Amelia who pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt as well. Sookie stepped into a pair of flip flops while Amelia grabbed a pair of flats and they made their way to lunch. Pam insisted on taking her car, which turned out to be an SUV.

It was late in the evening, almost 8p when the group returned to the building. Having agreed to a movie night at lunch, they split up to drop off their purchases and regroup at Sookie and Amelia's in 15 minutes.

When Pam walked into Eric's apartment she called out "You home?" walking towards the guest room to set her bags down. Getting no reply, she shrugged her shoulders and left Eric a note, letting him know she would be across the hall in case he needed her.

Pam was knocking on the door shortly after. She'd changed out of her jeans and put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt of Eric's she'd borrowed.

Amelia answered with a smile, she was wearing a very large sleep shirt and socks, her hair pulled up ontop of her head. "Come on in!" she said excitedly "Sookie is changing, she'll be just a minute more, should we order pizza?"

"Absolutely!" Pam giggled bouncing in the door excitedly "I've not had a girls day in ages Amelia, thank you so much for inviting me!" she said

"Not a problem, Sookie and I try to do it weekly so that we don't lose touch with each other" Amelia explained as they flopped on the couch.

"I'll order the pizza, what does Sookie like?" Pam asked flipping her phone open.

"Extra cheese" Amelia giggled back

"That's it?" Pam asked in shock

"Yep, she's always been that way" Amelia giggled "She thinks its wrong to add extra stuff to a perfectly good cheese pizza, but she'll tolerate pepperoni if she has to, just no onions"

"Oh my god!" Pam giggled "Eric is the exact same way, it is such a pain in the ass! How about we get two, one with extra cheese and another with everything no anchovies?"

"Perfect" Amelia said, her eyes flashing with excitement

Pam nodded and made the call while Amelia went to check on Sookie, who was walking out of her bedroom at that moment.

"Pam's ordering 2 pizzas, one for you and one for us" Amelia smiled

"Cool" Sookie answered with a smile "Now you have someone who will eat all that crap with you!" she teased

"She's too cool isn't she?" Amelia asked, her eyes dancing

Sookie smiled at her, and walking by, sang quietly "Amelia's got a crush, Amelia's got a cruuusssh"

"Sookie!" Amelia chastised "Stop that" she said chasing the blonde girl into the living room.

"So Pam….got a boyfriend?" Sookie asked flopping on the empty sofa with a smile

"I…uhhh….you see….I don't….I don't exactly like guys" Pam stuttered, a bit shocked by the question. She was used to answering it, she just wasn't used to someone asking it out of the blue like that.

"The luck or lack of, I've had with men, I think its understandable" Sookie said with a sigh.

"Oh?" Pam asked, arching an eyebrow

"Don't even think it Pam" Amelia said sitting on the couch next to her "Sookie is a breeder, she isn't like us. She hasn't realized that delights of the female form"

Sookie blushed to the roots of her hair then, her eyes huge. "I don't need to Amelia, living with you, I hear all about it" she retorted with a giggle.

"You're gay?" Pam asked, shocked as she looked at Amelia, who nodded her answer, "And you're straight?" she said looking at Sookie, who also nodded "How in the hell do you two manage to live together?"

"Quite easily actually" Amelia answered "Sookie and I have known each other forever, I told you that before, and her liking guys, we don't compete at all. I don't think I could live with a man though, that would be rough"

"Yeah I can't live with Eric full time, although I tend to stay with him more than I do at my own home. I hate having an empty house, it bugs me" Pam said "But with Eric into girls, it does almost turn into a competition. He doesn't bring many home though. He was seeing this one, not that long ago, I hated her the moment I met her. Didn't trust her a bit, and he didn't listen. She ended up cheating on him though. I'm glad she is gone, I just wish she had left differently"

"When Sookie first brought Bill home I hated him" Amelia explained

"Wait wait wait…I didn't date Bill. We went out to lunch as friends, and he walked me home, I introduced him to you, hoping it would chase him off Amelia, get it right" Sookie said "There was absolutely no relationship"

Sookie turned on the TV then. Flipped channels a bit, finding E-TV she stopped for a moment, "I love that show, _What Not to Wear_, what channel is it on?" she asked the pair opposite her.

"I think its TLC, Sooks" Amelia answered

"That's right" Sookie said, looking at the sheet of paper they had with all the channels listed on it.

As she was doing that, a correspondent flashed on the TV screen, speaking words that caused Pam's eyes to widen "In today's entertainment news, Kelly Boatsworth was seen canoodling with her former flame-"

"Sookie, I thought you didn't like TV?" she said, hoping the girls wouldn't hear Eric's name.

Sookie flipped the channel then, turning on TLC. "I don't really. I hate following the stars. I have no clue why folks consider it news. But I like this show, its too funny seeing people dress this way, they wear things I wouldn't even dream of owning" Sookie laughed

Pam giggled nervously, as Amelia's eyes narrowed.

"Let's decide on a movie" Pam said smiling. She was hoping nobody caught the news blip she had interrupted, Eric really valued his privacy and if Amelia and Sookie turned into fan girls, it would ruin everything.

Sookie pulled up the On Demand menu then, flipping through the selections they decided on _Stardust_. There was a knock on the door not long after, signaling the arrival of dinner.

The girls tore into the pizza and once satisfied; they decided to start on each others nails. They were sitting with tissues between their toes and their fingers in front of them, when there was another knock on the door.

Sookie looked at the clock then, noticing it was almost 11p. "Who is it?" she called out

"Eric, I'm looking for Pam"

Pam looked at Sookie "Its my brother" she smiled

"Oh" Sookie said standing up, "Just a minute" she called out, walking towards the door on her heels to not mess up her toe nails. It took her a minute to unlock the door and open it.

When she did she was looking at a blue t-shirt. Her eyes slowly moved up to see a pair of dancing blue eyes looking down at her.

Amelia, hearing the silence looked over and watching the two look at each other, hit Pam on the shoulder. Pam glanced up then, and smiled watching Eric and Sookie absorb each other.

"I'm Eric" he said, holding out his hand, a smile on his face "I don't think we've met yet"

Sookie all of a sudden felt tongue tied. She was wearing a purple shirt, with small shorts, her hair in ponytails on either side of her head. Looking up at him, she felt dwarfed, his dancing blue eyes holding her prisoner while her mind struggled to form words.

Hearing a throat clear behind her sprung her to action "I'm Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse" she said, her gaze dropping to his outstretched hand "I would shake your hand but Pam just finished my fingers and I think she would be upset if you messed them up" she smiled at him, feeling her cheeks blush under the weight of his stare.

"Don't you touch her Eric! She is right, I just finished those nails and if you mess them up, I'll paint your toe nails pink while you sleep" she hollered.

Eric chuckled then, looking over at Amelia and Pam on the couch, their feet propped with tissues between then "Female bonding time?" he asked arching his brow.

"Would you like to come in?" Sookie asked stepping away from the door. At Eric's nod, she started walking back towards the sofa on her heels again. Letting Eric shut and lock the door.

Eric paused for a moment, taking in her bare legs, and the short shorts as she walked away. He met Pam's gaze, shrugging his shoulders, he turned and locked the door behind him. Stepping into the living room, he took a seat next to Sookie on the sofa.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sookie was struggling to keep her heart from pounding through her chest when Eric sat down on the couch next to her. 'This man is so hot' she thought to herself. She was staring at the table and forcing herself to relax when she caught Amelia smirking at her.

Amelia pressed her lips together in a fake kiss, causing Sookie to blush and mouth the words "Shut up" at her.

Pam was watching the teasing between Sookie and Amelia with a grin on her face, while Eric stared at the TV. He was oblivious to the actions of the girls.

"What movie is this?" he asked leaning back looking at the three girls.

"Stardust" Pam answered, keeping her voice level.

Eric noticed Sookie looking away from him, Pam staring at Amelia and Amelia staring at Sookie.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, arching his eyebrow

"No" the women replied in unison, erupting into a storm of laughter immediately after.

"Riiiiight" Eric said, nodding slowly. Grinning he looked at the pizza, "Is there any plain?" he asked, flipping open a box and finding the leftovers of the loaded pizza.

"In the other box" Sookie said, "I couldn't finish it all, but help yourself, there is over half a pizza left"

"Thank you" he said, reaching over and grabbing a slice. His hand grazed her ankle when he was pulling the box towards him, causing Sookie to jump "I'm sorry" he said, pulling his hand back immediately.

Sookie stood up then, "I need more water" she said abruptly, "Anyone want anything while I'm up?" she asked, a strained smile taking over her face.

"Let me help you Sookie" Amelia said standing up "Pam you want some more of that Sangria?"

"That would be wonderful" Pam said smirking

"Eric, you want anything?" Amelia asked as Sookie walked awkwardly towards the kitchen.

"Water would be good, as long as I'm not intruding. I don't mind leaving" he offered

"Nonsense" Amelia smiled "As long as you don't mind the sea of estrogen you are swimming in, we don't mind having you here" she giggled, following Sookie into the kitchen.

"What is your problem?" Amelia hissed at Sookie

"Nothing" Sookie whispered back

"Bullshit" Amelia whispered

"Nothing!" Sookie repeated, grabbing 2 of the bottled waters and a glass for Pam's Sangria.

"Sookie, I know you, what is wrong?" she whispered

"He just makes me nervous, its not important, I don't know him it will pass" Sookie answered, still whispering as she walked away.

"Sookie!" Amelia called, grabbing Pam's glass of Sangria. She saw Sookie walk back into the living room, hand Eric his water and sit on the sofa.

"Everything alright?" Pam asked looking at Sookie.

"Yep" Sookie said, smiling. Reaching forward, she tested her toes and found them dry. She settled into the couch and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over herself. "I'm just a bit chilly" she said, tucking the blanket around her.

They settled in to finish the movie, falling into a comfortable silence.

Amelia and Pam continued to exchange glances, watching Eric and Sookie fidget on the couch, fighting to keep from touching each other. When the movie ended, Eric stood up, with a nod to Sookie and a smile to Amelia he announced "Ladies, thank you for allowing me to join you on your night, but I am going to take my leave. Pam I'll see you when your done, Sookie, Amelia, thank you for your hospitality" He said walking towards the door quickly.

He was outside and in his apartment in a flash. Leaning against his door, he looked around his living room and took a deep breath. It was the first one he was capable of since meeting Sookie Stackhouse. Her blue eyes were haunting him. They were so large and full of innocence.

"Damnit" he muttered, running his hand through his hair, he walked back to his bedroom and changed into a pair of black pajama pants and a black wife beater.

* * *

Sookie waited until Eric was out the door and she jumped up off the sofa.

"Well its late, ya'll, I'm goin to bed, I'll see you tomorrow" she said, practically running down the hall to her room. She made sure she shut and locked her door behind her.

Crawling into her bed, her mind was remembering the blue eyes of Eric Northman.

"I don't like him, I don't like him, I have no room in my life for that man" she repeated over and over again as she pulled the covers around herself and snuggled down into the bed. "I have too many things going on to worry about a man for goodness sake" she said "besides, he is hot, its not like he would be attracted to me"

It wasn't long before Sookie felt the exhaustion of the day, take her over and bring her the bliss of sleep.

* * *

Pam and Amelia were staring in opposite directions, Pam looking at the door Eric walked out and Amelia looking at the door Sookie walked through.

The women slowly turned their heads to face each other, their eyes clearly reflecting the shock that they felt.

"Oh Shit" Amelia said blinking

"Ditto" Pam replied

"Any idea?"

"None at all, he's never behaved that way before, did you see him jump when he touched her?" Pam asked

"Did you see her jump when he touched her?" Amelia asked

"What. The. Fuck." Pam said slowly

"Pam…I know….I know you and Eric are hiding something" Amelia said

"Oh….Amelia….I just need some time ok? I promise I'll tell you, I will. I just need some time" Pam said, looking down.

"We all have secrets Pam. Take your time" Amelia said smiling "As long as you will tell me at some point, I'm happy"

"Thank you" Pam said, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Amelia's cheek "I need to go check on Eric" she said standing up. Walking towards the door, she smiled looking over her shoulder "We should do something tomorrow, all of us"

"I'd like that" Amelia said smiling in return, as she walked towards the door to let Pam out.

Pam waited in the hallway, long enough to hear the locks click into place on the door before walking through the door of Eric's apartment.

"What the fuck was that?" she said, finding him sitting on the leather sofa in his living room, his feet on his coffee table in front of him.

"Nothing" he replied, taking a sip of the cold beer he was holding. He was flipping channels with his remote control.

"Eric, I don't think that was nothing" Pam said sitting down, "And where were you earlier?" she demanded

"Out" he answered coldly

"Out where dumbass"

"I was out with Victor and some other folks" he replied, his gaze never leaving the TV.

"You were hanging with groupies? Eric! SERIOUSLY?" Pam said

"Enough Pamela, I'm tired, I want to relax" he said, changing the channel again.

"Where you with…her?" Pam demanded

"No I wasn't with Kelly" he answered, rising from the sofa he tossed the remote on the couch, downed his beer "I'm going to bed, goodnight" he said, walking towards his bedroom.

"Eric-" Pam started

"Goodnight Pam" Eric said forcefully, walking into his room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Sookie woke early the next morning; her clock said it was nearly 7am. She laid in bed for a few minutes, relaxing until thoughts of blue eyes started. Then she threw the covers back and got up. Taking care of her business in the bathroom, she pulled on her jogging outfit and made her way to the fitness room with her ipod.

Starting the treadmill as a brisk walk for a warm up, Sookie untangled the earphones and set them in her ears. She got her armband on, her ipod started, selecting her workout playlist and set her pace.

She allowed the music to blank her mind, finding it relaxing. She happened to look at the timer and discovered she had been running for almost an hour. Wiping her brow with her arm, she slowed down, returning to a walk, and turned off her ipod.

She heard the door behind her open, causing her to look up in the mirror. She found the blue eyes she had been trying to escape looking back at her.

"Good Morning" Eric said

"Morning" Sookie replied, her eyes falling to the ground. 'Damnit damnit damnit' she thought to herself.

"Are you a frequent runner?" Eric asked, stepping on to the treadmill next to her. He was wearing a pair of blue basketball shorts and a blue wife beater, he'd set a white towel over the timer of the treadmill.

"Yes, I find it relaxing" Sookie said "You?"

"Yes, it's the only way I get time to myself" Eric told her, increasing his speed slightly

"Well, enjoy" Sookie said, jumping off the treadmill and running out the door before he could respond.

She was upstairs and in her apartment in moments, leaning against the door she had just locked. She got her breathing under control and made her way to her bathroom, determined to put Eric Northman out of her mind.

* * *

Amelia woke up hearing Sookie in the shower. She stumbled out of bed and started the coffee pot.

Sitting at the dining room table she waited for Sookie to come out. She didn't have to wait long.

"Morning" Amelia said, as Sookie appeared.

"Morning" Sookie said, smiling as she walked into the kitchen. Amelia waited until Sookie appeared setting down two mugs of coffee. Sliding into the seat opposite Amelia, Sookie took a sip of her coffee

"What's the plan for today?" she asked

"Sookie…..what was last night?" Amelia asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the poor man accidentally touched you, you jumped out of your skin, you won't talk about it, you tell me he makes you uncomfortable and today you act like nothing is wrong. What gives?"

"Nothing" Sookie said, staring at the table in front of her

"Sookie, talk to me about this" Amelia begged

"What do you want me to say Amelia?"

"Tell me what is going on"

"I don't know Amelia. I don't know he scares me" Sookie said, running her hands through her damp hair. She pulled one of her feet up beside her in the chair and took another sip of the coffee.

"Why?" Amelia asked "I thought he'd been perfectly polite"

"He was...Amelia, it's just a thing, I'll get over it" Sookie said, smiling at her from across the table.

"You like him" Amelia accused "You think he's hot"

"I don't know him, I couldn't possibly think that, now what are we supposed to be doing today? Its my first Saturday off in weeks"

"I was hoping Pam you and I could just go and hang out somewhere, maybe walk a mall? At the very least have lunch?" Amelia suggested

"I'm open" Sookie said "What about breakfast? Wanna run out somewhere? I've not had time to look in our neighborhood for anything"

"Let me grab some jeans and we can go walk and see what we find" Amelia said

Both girls ran back to their rooms. Sookie pulled on a pair of black yoga pants and a blue t-shirt, Amelia pulled on leggings and a tie die shirt. They met back in the living room with purses and headed out. As they headed down the stairs, Sookie pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail.

Stepping out on to the sidewalk, the girls were shocked to see paparazzi lingering.

"I wonder if someone famous lives in the building" Amelia whispered as they walked down the sidewalk towards a small strip mall near their building.

Spotting a small coffee shop, Sookie grabbed Amelia's arm and the girls ducked in. It was a cute little haunt and Sookie could easily see it becoming a favorite of theirs. They sat at a table and ordered coffee and breakfast sandwiches.

"So, what do you think is going on with Bill?" Amelia asked, after they'd placed their order

"I honestly have no clue. It's a bit scary" Sookie said, taking a sip of her coffee "I don't know why he would think it necessary to leave me a note; I've not even read it yet"

"Sookie!" Amelia exclaimed

"I fell asleep on the couch and I've been a bit busy with work, excuse me if I don't want to give him much of my attention" Sookie argued

"I just want you to stay safe" Amelia said "And if you don't know what he said, you can't protect yourself, Eric was going to check with security to see how Bill even got in the building. It's not supposed to be an easy task apparently, breaking into the building I mean"

"You gave Eric the note Bill left me?" Sookie asked, irritation reflecting in her tone.

"Yeah, he offered to help" Amelia explained

"I didn't want everyone in the world to know about this Amelia, I'm entitled to some privacy you know" Sookie said.

"Sookie, the man offered to help us, I am not turning it down. What is your problem with him?"

"How far did you get with Pam last night?" Sookie asked, changing the subject. In truth she didn't know what her problem with Eric was, he just made her nervous, and that pissed her off.

Amelia started telling Sookie about her feelings and what had happened after she'd gone to bed, as their food arrived.

They chatted about the Amelia's budding relationship for the rest of the meal and made it home before 11a. As they walked up the stairs to their apartment, Amelia stopped at Pam's door, while Sookie continued on to their apartment.

"I'll just let Pam know we're back, and I'll be right there" Amelia said "We can decide where to go after we're all together"

Sookie nodded as she walked into the apartment. She folded the clothes in the dryer and started a new load in the washer. Setting Amelia's clothes on her bed, Sookie continued on to her room, to hang her own clothes in her closet.

Taking the time to change, she pulled on a pair of blue jeans, keeping on her blue shirt, and slid her feet into a pair of flip flops. Pulling her ponytail down, she brushed her hair out and clipped it on the sides. She dabbed on a bit of eyeliner and mascara and pronounced herself ready to shop.

She thought about the feelings Eric was stirring up in her, and it scared her. She hated to admit it to herself, but she was attracted to him, and it made her mad. Her job was going well, her home was nice, she was finally at a relaxing point in her life. The last thing she wanted was to deal with a man. It was just too much trouble. She also had horrible luck with them.

Bill had been a nightmare and she wasn't even attracted to him. The last man she was attracted to Quinn, or John Quinn, and it had been a disaster. He'd started off very attentive but somewhere in their 3 month relationship, he'd turned abusive. He'd been argumentative, and very controlling. The final nail in his coffin had been when he'd tried to get between Sookie and Amelia. Sookie had told him that they were going to have one their girls nights in; watch a movie, do each other's nail, and he'd gone off the deep end accusing her of seeing someone else. He'd actually hit her. His hand crashing into her cheek had been the end, Amelia had heard the fight and come out of her room. Seeing Quinn raise his hand to Sookie and Sookie bracing for the blow, she'd grabbed a vase and smashed it over his head, seconds after he'd hit Sookie.

They'd called the police, had him taken from the apartment and Sookie had initially pressed charges, but dropped them in a bargain for Quinn not to press charges against Amelia for assault.

That was when Sookie had written off relationships. She never been able to get serious with a man, at almost 28 she was embarrassed to say, she was a virgin. She'd decided though, when writing off men altogether, that she couldn't miss what she didn't know. She'd had offers, plenty of offers, but she'd always thought that by waiting she would find the one. Her prince charming. The trouble was, her Prince had never arrived.

Sookie heard the front door open then, followed quickly by Amelia chattering. Stepping out from the bedroom, she smiled as she walked towards the living room. "Did ya'll decide what we are doin' today?" she asked, her southern drawl heavily accented.

"Yep" Amelia answered smiling from ear to ear as she stepped into the hallway, Pam behind her, and Eric behind Pam "And Eric decided to join us"

Sookie's eyes got wide for a moment, her grin falling a brief moment as she tried to breathe through her shock. _'It's the damn blue eyes'_ she thought to herself.

"Great! Where are we going?"

* * *

Pam heard the knock on the door, figuring it was Amelia, she flung the door open, smiling in her excitement.

"Come in" she said, stepping aside to let Amelia in the apartment.

"Thanks" Amelia said, stepping inside "Sookie and I just got back from breakfast, I figured I would stop over in case you had come looking for us"

"We just started moving not that long ago" Pam said

"YOU just started moving, I've been up since 7, I used the treadmill" Eric called from the kitchen laughing.

"Details details" Pam hollered back

"What can I say? Men have to focus on details when dealing with women" Eric bantered back, walking into the living room carrying a cup of coffee.

"You two almost sound like Sookie and I when we are arguing" Amelia observed, laughing.

"You fight over women?" Eric asked arching an eyebrow

"No, I'm gay, she's straight, we fight over everything else though, clothes, coffee, laundry, you name it we've argued about it"

"So Amelia, is Sookie seeing anyone?" Eric asked grinning

"Why you interested?" Amelia shot back, arching an eyebrow at him

"Just curious" he replied, staring at her

"Liar"

"I'm just curious, you're my new neighbors, she has a stalker, excuse me if I was being a nice guy" Eric said shaking his head

"I call bullshit" Amelia said, "Confess and maybe I'll help you"

"PEACE!" Pam yelled, holding her hands up in the air

"Oh he wants a piece all right, he wants a piece of my roommate" Amelia laughed as Pam shook her head with her eyes closed

"Are you offering her?" Eric asked grinning

"Are you asking?" Amelia retorted

"OK!" Pam yelled "Eric is interest in Sookie, he just won't admit it. He sucks with women, his last….flavor cheated on him….there, end of confession lets go shopping"

"Ok" Amelia said smiling as her and Eric continued their staring contest "No denying it?"

"Nope" Eric said not looking away

"Wanna go shopping with us?" Amelia offered "Sookie is going"

"Shopping with women?" Eric asked, skeptical

"Shopping with Sookie" Amelia clarified

Eric thought for a moment, and replied "Let me change" turning on his heel, he walked back to his room, and pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black tshirt. He slid his feet into a pair of boots and grabbed his keys. Walking back into the living room, he found Pam and Amelia standing where he'd left them.

"I'm ready" he said

"I'm only going to warn you because I like you" Amelia said, looking at Eric seriously. "She is my best friend, she has had a horrible time with relationships and if you hurt her, I'll beat you myself"

"Got it" Eric said

"She is going to fight it tooth and nail" Amelia said

"Ok" Eric said nodding

"And well….you might want to let her know who you really are" Amelia said smiling "Now let's shop" she said, walking towards the door.

"Who I really am?" Eric stuttered, Pam was blinking quickly in shock

"Yeah, TV Star….you know _Blood Lust_" Amelia said

"You know?" Eric said

"I've known, Sookie has no clue, and you will want her to know before she finds out on her own"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Eric asked

"I figure if you didn't want to fess up to it, it's your business, everyone is entitled to their privacy. But Sookie, now that is a different story, you want her to hear it from you, not from the press of some outside source" Amelia said "And it's not like the cameras outside don't give something away" she giggled "I'll hit you for autographs for folks back home later"

"You knew?" Pam said

"Yep, that's why I tried to get you to tell me last night" Amelia said, "Now let's shop"

She walked to the door then, leaving a stunned brother and sister behind her. Eric was the first to recover, stepping towards the door, grabbing a still stunned Pam as he walked out. He stopped to lock his door as the girls moved towards the other apartment. He fell instep right behind Pam as they walked through the door into the living room.

Pam smiled at Sookie's reaction to Eric standing behind her, "Great! Where are we going?" Sookie asked

"There is a great outlet mall just south of here" Pam offered "I don't pay retail" she giggled.

"I can't believe I am doing this" Eric mumbled behind her

"You can carry the bags" she volunteered smiling

"Thanks" he replied sarcastically

"That's what sisters are for" Pam told him, turning to look at him, an expression of innocence on her face.

"Sookie" Eric said nodding at her

"Hi" she replied

"Who wants to drive?" Amelia asked

"I'll pass" Sookie said "I don't think we can all fit in my little car anyway"

"I have a mini-van" Pam offered "I'm happy to drive"

"You have a mini-van?" Amelia asked a bit surprised

"Yep, it can carry the giant" she said pointing over her shoulder at Eric "It has a good engine, and it holds my stuff when I shop and trust me, I shop"

"Trust her, she shops" Eric said grinning

"Alright, its settled then I'll drive!" Pam said

"Shotgun" Amelia called out immediately, causing Sookie to roll her eyes.

"Can you two play nicely in the backseat or should we separate you?" Pam asked

"I think we can manage" Sookie said, "Let me grab my purse" she said walking back to the bedroom for a moment. Squaring her shoulders, she took a deep breath. Walking into the bathroom, she closed the door, took care of her business and looked at herself in the mirror.

"He is just a man Sookie, get ahold of yourself" she whispered, she ran a brush through her hair and pronounced herself ready.

Walking back into the living room, she caught Amelia and Eric whispering heatedly "I'm ready, lets shop" she said

The group made their way down to the garage quietly. Eric praying that he'd be able to escape the detection of the paparazzi, he got into the minivan, in the back seat next to Sookie, and was pretending to fumble with his shoe lace as they pulled out of the parking garage.

It was Amelia who commented about the gathered cameramen. "WOW, I wonder who lives in our building" she said looking innocently at Eric and Pam.

"I talked to security about your letter, they are going to review the tapes of all the entrances to see if they can determine where he came in at" Eric said, changing the subject as he sat up in the seat.

"Thank you" Sookie said quietly, turning her head to look out the window.

"So, Sookie, what are you shopping for? Anything in particular?" Pam asked

"I need some new shoes for work, and now, a new purse" Sookie giggled remembering how she met Pam "And maybe some clothes, I don't know about that part yet, not sure if I am in the mood to try anything on" she said

"Sookie has to try everything on, because her boobs force her to buy larger sizes, we have to take everything in once she fits the sisters" Amelia said

Sookie blushed to the roots of her hair then, causing Pam to laugh loudly and Eric to grin "Thank you Amelia" she said tightly

"That's a good problem to have Sookie" Pam said smirking

"Ummm ok" Sookie said, grinning

"How do you find bathing suits?" Pam asked, genuinely curious

"She has to find a top to fit her and then bottoms are like a size or two smaller" Amelia volunteered "Her latest bikini, its red, we had to find at a shop that allowed you to buy pieces separately"

"What size are you Sookie?" Pam asked

"I'm a size 8 in jeans, tops are just a whole different story" she said quietly

Eric was looking out the window then trying not to laugh at the conversation. Sookie was sitting beside him, turning multiple shades of red.

"Her bra size is like a 32 double Q or something" Amelia said

Pam and Eric were both rolling at the look on Sookie's face then.

"NEW TOPIC" Sookie said loudly "Amelia, did you finally ask Pam out like you said you wanted to?"

It was Amelia's turn to blush then "We are shopping Sookie, stay on target" she replied as Eric and Pam both turned to look at her.

"How about the radio Pam?" Eric asked, hoping to make peace

"Good idea" Pam said laughing as she turned it on. The group began arguing over radio stations then, but at least it was safe.

It took about 45 minutes to reach the mall, the group climbing out of the van when they arrived.

Eric took a deep breath, hoping he would be able to make it through the mall without too much attention. He pulled on a black baseball cap and sunglasses and got out of the van.

"Sookie, they have a very good bookstore here, whenever Pam drags me with her, I tend to get lost in it" Eric said, as they walked in the doors of the mall.

"I love to read" she smiled at him timidly

'_Point'_ Eric thought to himself "I'll show it to you if you want" he offered

Sookie hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to say "Alright, thank you" she said quietly

Pulling his sunglasses off, he pulled the brim of his cap further down his face, almost covering his eyes as Amelia dashed into a coach outlet.

"Sookie, this would be excellent to replace the one you broke" she said, holding up a small bag.

Sookie walked over and checked it out, but found herself pulled towards a different one. Amelia had found a black bag, and Sookie saw a slightly larger gray bag. It was sateen, instead of leather, and had a large compartment inside, it would hold her wallet and a bottle of water easily, and was nice enough for work and cute enough for casual. Making her decision, she walked towards the register.

Pam and Eric waited outside, watching the girls move through the store

"You need to tell her Eric, before someone goes all fan girl on you, that is not the way for her to find out"

"I was thinking about later this evening" Eric said looking down as a group of teenagers passed, checking him out.

Amelia and Sookie joined them then. Sookie showing off her latest purchase as Pam oo'd over it. Eric was keeping his eye on the crowds around them. If he kept his head down, he might escape detection.

Sookie noticed Eric's odd behavior, but decided to not comment on it.

Amelia noticed a Jones of New York Outlet then, "Hey Sookie, isn't that your favorite?" she asked grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

Pam and Amelia continued to drag them from store to store for a while, as Sookie and Eric started talking amongst themselves.

"Do you like California?" he asked

"I do" Sookie grinned at him "I love all the people, and that there is always something going on, what about you?"

"I love the weather" Eric said "There is nothing like the sun on your face" he said "And work is here, and Pam loves it as well, and where else can you go to the beach any day of the week all year round?"

"What do you do?" Sookie asked "I don't remember it coming up before"

Before Eric could reply, Pam called him "Come look at these jeans, they even have your size" she said

"Be right back" Eric said smiling as he walked towards Pam. She ended up holding his hostage as she found 3 more pairs of pants in his size. He walked back to Sookie when Pam released him, after she'd purchased the clothes and they began walking towards another store.

"You don't like to shop?" he asked

"I prefer doing it online" she said "I don't like malls very much, but I let Amelia drag me to one every now and then" she said

"Let's go to the book store" he said, grabbing her hand lightly. He looked at Pam and Amelia and nodded letting them know he was taking Sookie.

Sookie felt a jolt through her body when Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. _'You are over reacting Sookie, you are over reacting'_ the heat of his hand was sending her mind reeling. _'He isn't interested, he isn't interested, stop it, stop it'_ she railed at herself.

Eric loved the feel of her skin under his hand _'she is so soft'_ he thought, his mind wandering _'I wonder what the rest of her feels like'_ he smirked then. Walking through the door of the book store he waved at the older man behind the counter.

"Hey George, this is my friend Sookie" Eric said introducing them "Pam is shopping so Sookie and I are seeking refuge" he said smiling.

"You are always welcome here, you know that Eric. Very nice to meet you Sookie, I'm George"

"Hello" Sookie said smiling at him

"Where is that lovely accent from?" he asked smiling his warm brown eyes dancing as he looked at her. He had a clean face, and graying black hair, Sookie was guessing his age to be mid to late 50's.

"I'm from Louisiana" she said smiling "And you?"

"I'm a California native, been here my whole life" he said smiling "Take a look around and tell me what you think" he said indicating the store in front of him.

"Thank you" she said smiling at him

Sookie turned to face Eric then, who still had a hold of her hand. He smiled, his eyes meeting hers "Come on" he said leading her down the first aisle.

Sookie didn't see George turn and walk towards the door, locking it and turning his sign to closed to keep others out. She felt Eric squeeze her fingers, as he walked down the first aisle with her. She was reading the titles, and slowly making her way up the aisle. She stopped at one point, looking at a book on the top shelf. Eric, seeing her interest reached up and grabbed the book for her, his hat falling back from his head making his blue eyes very visible to her.

Eric smiled as he handed her the book "Is this the one you were looking at?" he asked softly, his gaze locking hers.

"Uh-huh" she whispered, her eyes locked with his. They heard a group outside walking by, the loud voices breaking them out of their shared daze. Sookie released his hand so she could flip through the book a bit. Deciding against the purchase, she reached up to slide the book onto the shelf. She jumped a bit when Eric's hand brushed hers to place the book on the shelf. Stepping back a bit, she found her back pressed against his chest. She froze at the feel of him pressed against her, her eyes closed as she tried to breathe.

Eric felt her press against him as he set the book down. He heard her breathing change, it was ragged. He saw her eyes close and felt a tremor run through her body. He leaned his head down, breathing near her ear "Sookie" he whispered, resisting the urge to press his lips to the small juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Ssssorry" she stuttered, frozen in place, her head tilting into his lips subconsciously. _'What the hell am I doing?'_ she thought, unable to move, her body felt like it was stuck in mud. _'This is so not good'_ she thought, trying to move.

Eric snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him "Don't be" he whispered in her ear. He pressed himself into her gently, trying to not think about the erection straining in his pants, as he squeezed her.

Sookie tried to stop the quiet moan that was trapped in her throat when she felt him wrap his arm around her and pull her into him. She laid her head back on his chest, when she felt him pressing into her. _'Not good Sookie, stop it, sooo not good'_ she thought to herself, unable to pull away.

She felt his erection pressing into her, it immediately sent waves of heat through her body, pulsing into her core. She was hot, her hands reaching slightly behind her to his legs, holding him in place.

They both jumped when her phone rang from inside her purse.

"Shit" Eric cursed quietly

Sookie release him immediately, rummaging through her purse, she grabbed her phone and answered it, seeing it was Amelia calling "Hey" she said a little breathlessly.

"You sound odd" Amelia said

"You startled me, we're in a book store, and the phone is loud" Sookie whispered, not wanting to disturb other folks around them.

"Uh-huh" Amelia said sarcastically "Pam and I are ready for lunch, what about you and lover boy?"

"Eric and I can meet you" Sookie said "where are ya'll?"

"At the eatery" Amelia said

"We'll be right there" Sookie said closing her phone, turning to face Eric who had stepped away when she had answered her phone "They are waiting for us at the eatery, we have been summoned" she said quietly.

Saying their goodbyes to George, they made their way out into the mall. Eric had grabbed her hand as they were leaving the book store and wasn't letting it go.

They were almost at the Eatery, Amelia and Pam in plain sight when Sookie heard a throat clearing behind her. Turning her eyes widened in shock, as she looked over her shoulder.

"Sookie? What are you doing with him?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sookie? What are you doing with him?"

Sookie smiled "TARA!" she said laughing as she ran over to her friend, giving her a hug. Tara was staring at Eric, unable to take her eyes off of him as Amelia and Pam walked up to them.

"Sookie?" Tara said, her eyes never leaving Eric.

"Tara, this is my new neighbor Eric Northman and his sister Pam, and you know Amelia, Eric, Pam, this is my friend Tara" Sookie said smiling as she introduced everyone.

"You live next to Eric Northman?" Tara asked incredulously

"Do ya'll know each other?" Sookie asked still smiling

"Ummmmm" Tara started when Amelia interrupted

"Tara knows everyone Sookie, you know that!" Amelia said smiling

Sookie started looking between Eric and Tara then, "Where did you meet?" she asked

"I'm hungry" Pam said, trying to head off the train wreck she saw getting ready to happen.

Eric was standing very still, his hand still clutching Sookie's as he waited for Tara to tell her who he was. He noticed a group of people, watching him closely, too closely. He saw one of them with a phone snapping pictures.

"We should get outta here, it's getting crowded, let's eat" he said, trying to sound light

Amelia leaned forward to hug Tara then whispering "She doesn't know" in Tara's ear, hoping that Tara wouldn't give anything away.

Tara just nodded, unable to take her eyes off of Eric, who was slowly dragging Sookie towards a door to exit the mall. Pam was pulling Amelia with her, having spotted the fans who were recognizing Eric. "Nice to have met you" Pam called out to Tara

"Call me later Sookie" Tara called out, still dazed

"Tara is acting so odd" Sookie said, smiling at their group "She isn't normally like that, I'm sorry"

"No worries, maybe she was having an off day" Eric said easily _'I gotta tell her soon'_ he thought to himself.

They made it to the mini-van with no problems and decided on a small restaurant for lunch, it was one Pam knew of. They were seated at a table in a corner with Eric's back facing the crowds and Sookie sitting next to him. She noticed that he never once, let go of her hand. She also noticed the warmth that spread through her when their eyes met.

'_Damnit Sookie, you have no time for this, you don't want it, you don't want it, you don't like him, you don't want to lick honey off his chest, whoooa where did that come from?'_ she thought as she looked down at her menu.

Eric watched Sookie study the menu, their hands never letting go of each other. Pam kept kicking him under the table and smiling.

'_How on earth am I supposed to tell her? Her hand is so soft, I wonder what the rest of her feels like'_ he noticed that she never took her hand back, not even after they sat at the table. He did notice the red blush that was staining her cheeks as she looked at the menu.

'_Please don't let anyone notice me'_ he thought _'I just want to get to know her first, what if she kicks me to the curb cause of the headache this will cause in our relationship…what relationship? I gotta get a grip'_

Pam and Amelia were grinning at each other like Cheshire cats. "Oh Amelia, I have to show you this thing, come here look at this" Pam said dragging Amelia away from the table.

When they were gone, she turned "So you think they'll pull it together?"

Amelia laughed "I doubt it, Sookie is very stubborn, she is going to need prodding"

"Crap" Pam said

* * *

Sookie looked up at Amelia and Pam left them alone.

"What was that all about?" she said looking at Eric

Eric leaned over "I don't know but, my sister, she can be a bit…odd sometimes" he said grinning

Sookie smiled at him then "Just your sister? It doesn't run in the family?" she teased

"Nope, I am completely weird free" he said

"Are you sure? You don't have any odd bones or anything?"

"Nope, I am the only normal one" he said laughing softly "I think, the voices in my head tell me that at least"

Sookie laughed then, "Is that why you're holding my hand?"

"You're holding my hand, I'm not holding your's I'm an innocent victim" he said "Being held prisoner by your charms"

"My charms?" Sookie asked

"Yep, your eyes, they always hold me hostage" Eric told her

Sookie blushed then, looking down at her menu, but not releasing his hand "What are you in the mood for?"

"What are my options?" Eric asked breathing in her ear as he leaned forward

Sookie shut her eyes as a shiver tore thru her. She licked her lip "What do you want?" she asked

"What. Can. I. Get?" he said before pressing his lips to the small space just behind her ear

"Can I start you off with an appetizer while you wait?" asked the server who had stepped up to the table.

"Ice tea no lemon" Sookie replied quickly

"DAMNIT" they heard behind them.

* * *

Amelia and Pam were watching the table, they were holding each other's hands when they saw Eric and Sookie flirting. Amelia had to hold Pam still when Eric leaned forward and kissed Sookie's neck.

But nobody saw the waiter approaching and Amelia couldn't get her hand over Pam's mouth to quiet the "DAMNIT" that flew out of it when the waiter interrupted the kiss that was going to happen.

Walking towards the table Pam spoke "I was afraid we'd missed out waiter" she said, forcing a smile on her face as she sat down.

They ordered their drinks and when the server returned with them, they ordered lunch, Eric and Pam thinking that if they ate quickly they would be able to get out before anyone noticed who he was.

During lunch Eric found himself more attracted to Sookie. Her personality just seemed to draw people in, she was very warm with an easy going nature _'I could see her married with children'_ he thought _'Where the hell did that come from?'_

They were making their way back to the van and were heading home just before sunset. Traffic had gotten much worse and the drive ended up taking them much longer.

Sookie found herself curled up against Eric in the back seat; they were discussing their childhood memories.

Eric was leaning against the side of the van with his legs stretched out in front of him, Sookie laying in between them and off to the side, her back against the back of the bench seat with her head on his shoulder.

"You are very easy to talk to Sookie" he said leaning his head down towards her ear

"So are you" she said smiling up at him "I've had a good time today" she said her eyes locked on his

"Me too" he breathed feeling the pull of her lips as he leaned his head down and pressed his against hers. It was gentle at first, the warmth of her lips making Eric very aware of the rest of her body pressed up against his. He moved his mouth slowly over hers, opening his lips slightly, running his tongue over her lips begging for entry.

Sookie felt his lips moving, felt his tongue graze her lips and for a split second she hesitated. _'Shit this is not good'_ she thought as she opened her mouth to him, his tongue slowly moving into her mouth.

Eric resisted the urge to shout when he felt her mouth open against his. He was fascinated by her taste, her warmth. His hand moved up, squeezing her arm first, then slowly, moving forward, grazing the side of her breast. He felt her stiffen for a moment and then relax as his fingers rubbed against her nipple. He heard her soft moan and felt her respond with her tongue, as she sped up against him. He was thankful it was dark outside, nobody would be able to see what was going on.

Sookie was lost in the sensation, she felt his fingers brush against her nipple and it was electrifying. She pressed against him, her hand pressing his into her breast, as he gently squeezed it.

Eric felt the van slowing down, and opening one eye, realized they were pulling into the garage, ending the kiss, he spoke quietly "Sookie?" he said. He felt her stiffen under him.

His voice pulled her out of her daze. _'Oh shit'_ she thought, freezing. She stiffened as she realized they were in the garage then. She quickly sat up, as Pam was pulling into the parking space and was out the door before anyone could blink.

"It's late, good night, thank you for a lovely day" she called running up the stairs before anyone could stop her.

"Damnit" Eric said

"What the hell was that?" Pam asked

"Eric kissed Sookie" Amelia told her, earning an evil look in the process from Eric

"Oh" Pam replied grabbing her bag and getting out of the van

Amelia walked to the trunk and grabbed her bags as well as Sookie's "I told you she wasn't going to make it easy" she said looking at Pam

"They are both a pain in the ass" Pam replied

* * *

Sookie ran into her bedroom and shut and locked the door. She started running water for a bubble bath, hoping it would take her mind off of what had just happened.

Stipping down, she climbed into the tub a few minutes later.

Moving the poof over her legs, her mind started drifting. She was thinking about blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Damnit" she said a few moments later. "No no no, I don't have time for this. I don't need this; it's nothing but a complication"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amelia didn't see Sookie until Sunday night. She found a note on the table when she got up Sunday morning

"Amelia,

Gone to the office, be back later, not sure when, don't wait up in case its late, I anticipate a week of hell, GSA is having billing issues.

Love ya,

Sookie"

She tossed the note on the table with a sigh. Sookie was running. When she'd walked in last night, she found Sookie's door shut and turned on the TV to unwind before going to bed, not seeing her roommate the rest of the night.

Amelia flopped on the couch, and turned on the TV again.

It wasn't long before Pam was knocking on her door. Amelia let her in quickly.

"Coffee?" she offered

"No" Pam said flopping on the other couch opposite Amelia

"We have a mess" Amelia said

"I agree" Pam said "Eric ran on the treadmill for 2 hours last night. Where is Sookie?" she asked glancing down the hall at the open bedroom door.

"Work" Amelia said, handing Pam the note she'd found this morning. Pam read it quickly.

"Does she always hide behind work?" she asked looking at Amelia

"Yep" Amelia said, walking into the kitchen to pour a second cup of coffee

"They both suck" Pam said, laying her head back to stare at the ceiling

"Yep" Amelia replied from the kitchen "Is he even talking?"

"Only to bark orders" Pam replied

"Nice" Amelia said walking back into the living room, her voice heavy with sarcasm

"You know it" Pam replied, lifting her head to look at Amelia "You gonna spend all day in your jammies or what?" she said arching an eyebrow

"Its Sunday" Amelia said

"So because its Sunday you can't do anything?"

"Ummm yeah I was thinking that" Amelia giggled, getting up walking towards the bathroom, she glanced over her shoulder "I'm getting' in the shower"

"Need help?" Pam muttered quietly, grabbing the remote control from the coffee table

"You volunteering?" Amelia asked

"What if I was?" Pam asked, her heart pounding in her ears

"Will what if I said yes?" Amelia said, tossing her robe into the living room as she walked slowly into the bathroom.

It took Pam 10 seconds before she followed her.

* * *

Eric reported to his make-up trailer at late Sunday morning. He'd slept like shit Saturday night so he knew he would be in the chair for a while.

"Hey Eric" Sam called out to him as he sat down

"Hey" Eric said nodding

"I heard about you and Kelly" Sam said

"It was over before it began" Eric said "I just wish she'd kept her mouth shut about things" he shrugged

"Well the latest on her had her locking lips with her ex, you know, the one who got married not that long ago" Sam said

"I knew she was still hot for him, but I didn't realize she was into married men" Eric said shaking his head "She's a sweet girl, but seemed to interested in the public eye for me"

"Yeah, she did like attention didn't she?" Sam replied

"Every time we went out it was like the papps knew where we were going, it drove me nuts" he commented, running his hands through his hair "I never understood why it was so hard to just go out and have fun"

"I would love to just find someone to hang out with, share some laughs and see where it goes from there" Sam said nodding, "WITHOUT the damn cameras in my face or theirs"

"Agreed" Eric said Trish started putting his make up on.

"What are you two agreeing on? Should I be worried?" Trish asked grinning at them

It was another 40 minutes before Eric was ready for shooting; and almost 12 hours before he was released to go home.

He was walking up the stairs when he paused before turning at his door. Sookie's apartment was to the left, his was to the right. For a brief moment, he thought about knocking on her door to see if she was up. He took two steps towards her door and stopped.

_'I barely kissed her and she flipped out, no way could she handle this life' _he thought, turning around and walking to his apartment, he unlocked the door stepped through and saw Pam sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Let's talk" she said

"Let's not and say we did" he replied dropping his keys on the table and walking to the kitchen.

"Oh but I think you are going to want to know the information I have" Pam smirked "It's about your little Sookie"

"She isn't my little Sookie" he said, grabbing a beer with a sigh

Pam watched him "Beer? During the week?" she arched an eyebrow at him

"Are you going to let me to go bed?" he asked, pausing before opening his beer

"Don't you want to know what I found out?" she asked

Eric sighed again, and opened his beer, taking a large gulp. "You make it seem like I have a choice" he said leaning against the counter.

Pam began to tell Eric about the Quinn & Sookie drama. At least the parts that Amelia had told her.

* * *

Sookie paused at her desk, looking at the clock, it was almost 1am. _'Shit'_ she thought to herself _'I've worked the entire damn day'_

She finished up the spreadsheet she was working in and started to shut down her laptop. She was packing up her bag and was walking out the door of the office to her car, when she looked at her phone. It was 1:30. She sighed as she dropped her bags in the trunk and got in the driver's seat.

Making her way down the road, she was pulling into the garage by at almost 2 am. She made her way up the stairs and paused for a moment. She'd been fighting herself all day, Eric's blue eyes haunting her everywhere she looked. The feel of his lips pressed to hers, his tongue.

'_No damnit, you cannot afford to be distracted, you have things to do'_ she told herself even as she took the 4 steps to the right, standing in front of his door. She was working her keys in her hand, trying to gather the courage to knock on the door, when it was flung open. Her hand was mid knock as the look of shock spread over her face, she was looking into Pam's eyes. Eric standing a few feet behind her, his face reflecting his surprise.

"Sookie" Pam said

"I….was….I mean…ummm…its late….I'm sorry" she said turning and almost running towards her door.

Eric pushed Pam aside, he was in the hall in seconds, Sookie was still struggling to get her key in the door her hands were shaking so bad.

"Sookie?" Eric said quietly from behind her, causing her to jump. She dropped her keys as she felt him almost breathing on her neck "Sookie please talk to me" he whispered

Sookie froze then, still facing the door, her eyes closed as she relished the feel of him so close to her, the heat of him behind her.

"I can't" Sookie whispered

"Why not?" he whispered back, his nose nuzzling her ear. He heard Pam shut the door behind him, leaving them alone in the hallway.

"I just can't" she insisted

"You can't talk to me?" he said "Dinner? Lunch?" he offered, his hand raising slowly to wrap around her waist and pull her into him

"Eric" she whispered

"Dinner Sookie, have dinner with me, we will not be alone, I won't hurt you, I just want to have dinner with you, I want to hear you talk and hear you laugh, I want to spend time with you" he said hoarsely

Sookie stiffened against him, she was shaking her head, using quick motions "No, I can't, I…Eric…I just can't" she said

"Yes you can Sookie, just say yes. It will be fine…" he nuzzled her ear again, breathing in her scent

"Oh god" she whispered, leaning her head into him "I'm not good with people Eric" she whispered

"I'm willing to take the chance Sookie, dinner, have dinner with me tomorrow, if you don't have fun, if you really hate it, I'll never bother you again" he promised

"Just dinner" Sookie said

"Just dinner" Eric promised "I'll pick you up here at 7:15p and it will be just you and I" he said

"Alright" she said, squirming "but I need distance" she said pushing out of his arms and grabbing her keys. She didn't turn around as she spoke again "Dinner, and that's it" she walked through her door then, locking it behind her.

She missed seeing the smile on Eric's face as he watched her walk through the door. He turned on his heel and walked back into his apartment, Pam was sitting on the couch "Well?" she demanded when he walked in

"I get dinner tomorrow" he said smiling from ear to ear "Can you make the reservations under your name, some place nice, and that will guard us from the Papparzzi?"

"Yep, and you can even take my mini-van. I think your car will give you away" she said smirking at him.

* * *

Sookie made it to her bedroom quietly, Amelia was asleep in bed. She started her shower and after tossing her clothes into the hamper, jumped in, she wanted to do a deep conditioning treatment on her hair for tomorrow.

"I'm never going to get to sleep" she said as she walked out of her bathroom after her shower.

"Why not?" Amelia asked, she was sitting on Sookie's bed

Sookie screamed at the sound of her voice "Oh my god" she said, pulling her hand to her chest. The scream had apparently been loud enough for Pam and Eric to hear, because they were banging on the door a moment later.

"I'll deal with it" Amelia said, walking down the hall.

"I startled Sookie" She said, opening to door to see their neighbors standing outside with concerned looks on their faces.

"She is ok?" Eric asked, leaning in to see Sookie walking back down the hall in her robe, her hair wet

"She's fine loverboy, go home" Amelia said smirking as he arched his eyebrow. Pam pulled his arm then "Tomorrow" she grumbled pulling her across the hall as the waved at Amelia.

Laughing Amelia shut and locked the door again. Walking back down the hall she said "So…whats tomorrow and why won't you be able to sleep?"

"I have ….plans….for dinner…." Sookie said slowly as she dried her hair

"Spill" Amelia said sitting on the bed watching

"What?" Sookie said not looking at her roommate

"Details, give them up"

"With…" Sookie said her voice trailing off

"Who?" Amelia asked leaning forward

"Eric" Sookie said

"Next door Eric?" Amelia asked grinning

"Cut the shit, we don't know another Eric" Sookie said

"Oh" Amelia said

"That's it? OH?"

"Yep" Amelia said

They were silent for a bit, "I like him" Amelia said

"Ok"

"I mean I approve of him"

"Good to know" Sookie replied

"Oh come off it, you know you want him" she said walking out of the bedroom "I saw you kissing him yesterday"

"He kissed me!" Sookie said quickly

"OK I saw you swapping spit with him yesterday, and you weren't fighting, as a matter of fact, I think you liked it…You know you want him" Amelia teased

Sookie turned bright red "I think he's attractive"

"You wanna throw him down and ride his pony til he screams for mercy" Amelia giggled

"AMELIA" Sookie cried, turning a deeper shade of red "Stop that"

"You do. You wanna scream his name in passion 'Oh Eric, yeah baby, rock my world'" Amelia said imitating Sookie's voice

"Enough" Sookie cried out, her face hot by this point

"Sookie likes Eric, Sookie likes Eric, Sookie likes Eric, she wants to looove him, she wants to kissss him" Amelia sang running through the apartment as another knock sounded on the door.

This time Sookie answered it. It was Eric. He was biting his bottom lip to not laugh, having heard Amelia through the door before knocking.

"I just wanted to tell you that for dinner tomorrow, Pam said wear a cocktail dress" he said, his eyes dancing as he looked at Sookie.

"Thank you" she said nodding, "I'll see you tomorrow" she said, quickly shutting the door.

Eric paused after she closed the door, leaning his head against door, to see what juicy tidbits he could hear. It wasn't much but he did hear Amelia continue her teasing of Sookie.

"You know you like him Sookie" He heard Amelia holler, causing Eric to chuckle quietly.

"Amelia, SHUT UP!" Sookie yelled, she was still near the door, Eric heard her clearly, he also heard her laughing at Amelia.

"You want his body, Sookie's got a crush, Sookie's got a crush, Sookie likes Eric, she wants his body" Amelia sang run towards the door, causing Eric to clasp his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"You wanna do naughty things to him" Amelia said

"I don't even know what naughty things are Amelia, stop it!" Sookie cried, laughing. Eric leaned in closer hearing that tidbit of information, he heard Pam open their door across the hall and walk up behind him, he motioned to her to be quiet as she also leaned in, listening to the tormenting of Sookie Stackhouse.

"I'll rent you a movie tomorrow" Amelia laughed at her

"Please, you are such a trash mouth!" Sookie yelled back "Did you kiss Pam with that mouth?" she hollered teasing back

"Yep, I did and she loooooved it" Amelia yelled laughing "She begged for more"

"STOP IT" Sookie said dissolving into fits of laughter

"You waaaannnt him, you wanna scream his name at the top of your lungs, Sookie Stackhouse, you want to run your hands through his hair, admit it. It's driving you nuts because you can't control it."

"Amelia, SO HELP ME GOD" Sookie started

"Sookie, its supposed to be ERIC OH MY GOD" Amelia yelled back

Pam and Eric heard Sookie stomp from the door, they heard her bedroom door slam a moment later and they fell against each other laughing in the hallway.

Amelia heard them and opened the door, watching them fall inside, still laughing. "You two amused?" she asked

"OH ERIC" Pam laughed teasing Amelia

"Rock my world" Eric laughed pointing at Amelia

"Alright you two, go home or you'll ruin my hard work, she is finally talking, don't get us all in trouble" Amelia said pushing them into the hallway.

* * *

Sookie curled up in her bed ignoring Amelia's laughter as much as she could. She managed to fall asleep sometime in the night and woke at about 10 am Monday morning.

Pulling on her running clothes, she made her way down to the treadmill. Using her blackberry she sent an email to the necessary folks telling them she would be working from home Monday.

She put her ipod headphones in hear and started her walk. She gave herself 5 minutes so that she was warmed up before she started her run. It was almost an hour later that she was on her cool down.

On her way back upstairs she was trying to decide what to wear to dinner. _'Damnit, this is all entirely too much trouble, I don't want to go'_ she thought, walking through the door of her apartment. She heard it shut behind her.

"You look like crap" Amelia said

"I don't want to go" Sookie said "I'm going to cancel" she said walking towards the door

"NO!" Amelia said, throwing herself in front of Sookie "No you don't you are going and you are going to have a good time Sookie Stackhouse"

Grabbing Sookie's arm she pulled her back to the bedroom "Lets find something for you to wear tonight, and then I think we should go get out nails done"

It was over an hour later that they decided on a black dress that Sookie had never worn. It had short cap sleeves and a sweetheart neckline. The skirt fell to mid-thigh with fringe falling to the floor. Amelia came out of her closet with a pair of heels. "These will be perfect Sookie"

"I don't think I should go Amelia, I never do things right, I always screw up" Sookie said, shaking her head.

"You are going, he is a gorgeous man, you are going to have a good time and that is an order"

Amelia forced Sookie to shower and change, and then dragged her to a nail salon Pam had recommended.

"Why aren't you at work?" Sookie asked when they were seating in the pedicure chairs next to each other

"You're going on a date and you think I am going to go to work and miss any of it?" Amelia asked in shock

"Its dinner Amelia" Sookie insisted

"Its dinner with a man who is sex on a stick" Amelia replied rolling her eyes

"Its dinner"

"It's a date Sookie"

"Color?" the technician asked looking up at Sookie and Amelia. Amelia grinned handing the woman the nail polish. "Affair in Red Square" Amelia said grinning evilly.

"Sex on a stick?" Sookie said looking at Amelia laughing

"Well he does…good lord Sookie, I don't know how you resisted him the other night"

"Ummmm lets try this, a minivan running down the road, filled with people is just not a mood setter" Sookie said

"Says who?" Amelia giggled as Sookie rolled her eyes

They were running back up the stairs to the apartment at 6:30, giggling like school girls. They were so loud Pam heard them and followed them inside.

"Where have you two been?" Pam demanded

"I made Sookie get her nails done, and wait til you see the dress" Amelia exclaimed pushing Sookie towards the bedroom, "go do your hair" she told her

"How?" Sookie said

"Crap, come on" Pam said laughing as she dragged Sookie into her bedroom.

"I was thinking just pulling it up on the sides and letting it hang?" Sookie said as they dragged her down the hall.

Forty minutes later, Sookie was standing in her bedroom, her hair pulled up in an elegant French twist, her face made up, her dress on. She was opening the door saying "Someone come zip me up" as Pam ran down the hall to do complete the task.

Amelia waited until Sookie turned around before she dropped the shoes on the floor in front of her, "Here, step in" she said giggling.

Sookie stepped into the first shoe and was stepping into the second when they heard the knock on the door. "Shit" Sookie said "I don't wanna go" she whispered

"Stop that" Amelia said "You are going and you are going to have a smashing time Sookie Stackhouse"

"I'm gonna puke" Sookie cried running to the bathroom in the heels. Pam chuckled as she went to answer the door.

Eric walked in and even Amelia felt a warmth rush through her. "You clean up nice" she said smirking at him.

Eric grinned at her "Thank you" he said looking around

"Cinderella needs another minute" Amelia said smiling. Looking at Eric, she stepped in front of him "I am trusting you Eric Northman with the woman I consider my sister, you will not hurt her, you will not abuse her, and you will make sure she has a good time or so help me god, I will hunt you down and rip your hair out through your nose strand by strand do you understand me?"

Eric held Amelia's gaze for a moment, "I promise Amelia, she will be fine and I won't hurt her, at least not intentionally" he said

"Good" Amelia said smiling at him again "Sookie, lets go" she hollered

Eric heard her heels clicking in the bedroom but nothing prepared him for the vision that was walking towards him. He forgot to breathe for a moment as his eyes took in every detail of her. From the tips of her red toes to the top of her head.

"Hi" Sookie said smiling at him

It took Eric a split second to realize she was talking to him "Hi" he replied, "You look wonderful" he breathed, pressing his lips to her cheek.

Amelia handed Sookie a small black bag then and a black shawl, "Here" she said as Sookie started to grab the wrap only to find Eric's hand taking it and placing it on her shoulders, his eyes glowing as he looked at her. Sookie blushed, and looked down.

Eric let his hand trail down her arm to take her hand in his "Ready?" he asked, smiling at her.

Sookie looked up and smiled nervously "I think so" she whispered

"We will be back later" he said to Pam and Amelia as he tucked Sookie's hand into his arm and walked out of the apartment.

Pam and Amelia shut the door and listened as Eric and Sookie walked down the stairs.

Eric kept his pace shorter as he walked beside Sookie, handing her into Pam's van. "I thought this might be easier than climbing in and out of a small sports car" he said as he climbed in the drivers seat and slid it back.

They pulled out of the garage, Eric holding his breath as the Paparazzi paid no attention to a minivan leaving.

"How was work?" he asked as they pulled to a stop at a red light

"I didn't go in" Sookie said smiling "I went in yesterday so I decided to take today off, so I monitored email with my blackberry and just chilled. What about you?" Sookie asked

"I slept in, it was nice, I don't get to do that much" Eric said, trying not to give away what his life was really like "Do you enjoy what you do?" he asked quickly

"I love it, although it makes certain times of the year difficult. Year end is always at New Years and I am generally working then, but I still love it" Sookie told him

Eric was flipping stations on the radio then, he saw Sookie bounce a bit in her seat at a song so he stopped. "Do you like Van Halen?" he asked

"I do, I like classic rock a lot, but I love all music I think" she smiled at him

They were pulling up to a restaurant then, Sookie wasn't able to see the name as Eric left the van running, the parking attendant opening Sookie's door as Eric walked around to help her from the van. Stuffing the claim ticket into his pocket, he tucked Sookie's hand into his elbow again as they walked through the doors of the restaurant. There was a flurry of movement and they were walking straight back to a table. Sookie looked around nervously as Eric held her hand as he walked behind her. Pulling her chair out when they reached the table he seated her, and smiled as he slid into the chair across from her. They were seated behind a screen, out of sight of the front door and sectioned off from the other diners. Sookie noticed but said nothing thinking it was just something Eric had arranged.

She looked at her menu, trying to decide what looked most appetizing. She didn't notice that her menu had no prices listed.

"What looks good?" Eric asked, looking at her over the top of his menu

"Everything" Sookie giggled at him, blushing when she noticed him staring at her

"Well the salmon is very good, and Pam likes the roasted duck" he told her

"What are you going to get?" Sookie said looking up, her eyes holding his. It took a moment but she felt a shiver move through her again 'Damnit' she thought 'This is gonna be a mess, I like him'

A waiter stepped up to their table then "Good Evening!" he said "My name is Sam and I'll be taking care of you this evening, can I get you a glass of wine or champagne?" he offered looking at Sookie and then Eric.

"I'd like a glass of ice tea please, no lemon" Sookie said smiling

"Same" Eric said grinning

"I'll be right back" Sam said smiling before walking away

Sookie took another look at her menu before setting it down, her decision made. Eric on the other hand had barely glanced at the menu, he was too busy watching Sookie sitting in front of him, he was still a bit shocked she had actually gone out with him.

"Did you decide?" he asked grinning at her, his eyes dancing

"Yep" she smiled back "What about you?" she asked

Sam arrived at the table then setting down the drinks and reciting the specials, Eric vaguely heard something about tuna and decided he would get that.

As Sam was taking Sookie's order, Eric stared at her, her soft skin, the way the light reflected off of her hair, the way her smile reached all the way to her eyes.

When Sam faced him, he looked away from Sookie, and saw Sam smiling broadly at him "Sir?" he said, causing Eric to realize that it was the third time Sam had asked him for his order.

"Sorry, I was distracted" Eric said warmly, looking at Sookie when he did "I'll have the tuna" he said, handing his menu to Sam.

When Sam left, Sookie was blushing and looking down "You are embarrassed?" Eric asked

"No, well yes, but no" Sookie said giggling

Eric arched an eyebrow at her then, Sookie sighed "I am not used to anyone…staring at me" she said quietly

"I find that hard to believe" Eric said

"You're just joshing me now" she said her accent a bit thicker than it was a moment ago

"I'm not" Eric insisted, taking the small hand she had resting on the table into his large one. "I would be happy staring at you all night Sookie Stackhouse" he said looking her straight in the eye as she turned a deeper shade of red.

"When did you move to the apartment building?" she asked, desperate to have some conversation going to change the subject

"I think I've been there about 2 years now" Eric said smiling, running his thumb over her fingers

"Of all the places you've been, what's your favorite?" she asked

"Sweden, my home" Eric said "It will always be my favorite place I think" he said as he started talking about different things

"What about you?" he asked

"I've only been in Louisiana and here in LA" she said, shyly "I didn't leave Louisiana until after Gran died, she raised me and Amelia" Sookie told him "After my parents died she took me in and Amelia moved to town when we were 12. Her Dad traveled so much, she ended up living with us" Sookie smiled then, "So we stayed, we were a family, after high school, I took some classes and Amelia started her degree. It was about 4 years later Gran got the cancer diagnosis, and we stayed to take care of her and we lost her about a year after that. It took some time, but I woke up one day and I wanted out of the town. It hurt too much being in the same house without her, walking through the town we used to walk through, I kept looking for her to be there and every time she wasn't it hurt all over again. I don't know why I picked LA but, I just woke up one morning and told Amelia it was where I wanted to go, so we closed up the house, and packed a few things and here we are" Sookie said smiling

Sam arrived at the table then, setting their plates in front of them. They started eating, the conversation continuing comfortably when Sookie looked at him and asked "What did you get?"

"Tuna" he said "Want to try it?" he offered her a bite on his fork, Sookie hesitated a moment and then leaned forward, accepting his bite.

"That's good" She said smiling at him "Want to try my salmon?" she offered

When Eric nodded smiling back at her, she cut a small piece and reached over the table with her fork as Eric accepted it. From then on, they were picking at each other's food, taking bites from the others plates and giggling as they did.

When they were done, they walked out hand in hand, smiling as Eric handed the claim ticket to the attendant. The minivan was pulling up a moment later and Eric was handing her in.

When they were headed back to the apartment, Sookie started playing with the radio, until Eric took her hand in his again. Then she just gave up and sat back, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers.

"So how did you get into Finance?" he asked

"I like numbers" Sookie said simply, shrugging her shoulders, "2+2 will always equal 4. Numbers don't lie, they don't hurt you, they just are what they are. I can always find the error, I can always trace it back to an entry or a miscalculation, its like full disclosure"

Eric felt a twinge of guilt then. He knew he needed to tell her, but he didn't want to end the night unpleasantly, they'd had such a good time, he decided to tell her another time.

They pulled into the garage without incident and were walking up the stairs then. "I am sure Pam is at your place so would you like to come to mine, I have beer and wine" Eric offered smiling

Sookie bit her lip then, "I don't know Eric" she breathed

"Its just a drink Sookie, I will not take advantage of you" he said looking at her "If you want to go home its alright too, I've had a wonderful time with you and I hate to see it end" Eric said

"Alright, but just a small drink" Sookie said, carefully as Eric squeezed her hand and grabbed his keys to unlock his door quietly. They slipped into the apartment, silently shutting and locking the door behind them. Sookie set her bag on the table by the door and slipped off her shoes, while Eric stepped into the kitchen "What do you want to drink?" he asked

"How about half a beer?" she said "I don't drink much and I think a whole one would do me in" she giggled from the living room

Eric smiled at her reply and opening a beer poured half into a glass for her. Walking out he found her on the sofa, her legs tucked under her. Handing her the glass, he sat down next to her, and after slipping off his shoes, he propped his feet on the coffee table. He leaned forward to pull off his jacket, and as he sat back, pulled off his tie and loosened the top button of his shirt. Sookie took a large drink of her beer then, hoping it would distract her from the man sitting next to her.

"So, you moved to Los Angeles and you don't travel anywhere? Have you been to Palm Springs? Catalina Island? Big Sur?" he asked before taking a drink of his beer.

"No" Sookie sighed, snuggling into the sofa, "Things were really tight for us when we first got here, Amelia was finishing her degree, I was trying to get a job, and in the beginning I was working 3 retail jobs. We did take a drive to Big Sur once though, I did enjoy it. I've always wanted to see Half Moon Bay though, I hear the sunsets there are breath taking. Amelia and I were talking about taking a trip to Catalina Island next year sometime, we were thinking mid January or something but nothing is definite, it was something we were just kinda kicking around."

"When was the last time you were home?" he asked looking at her

"I haven't been back since I left" Sookie whispered "I don't think I'm ready yet" she said "Every now and then I think about going back, but I don't miss it yet. Although I do miss feeling safe there" she told him "I know that no matter what when I'm home I'm safe, and I don't have that here"

Eric listened, feeling guilty at not being honest with her again.

"What about you? Have you been home recently?" she asked him

Eric nodded "Pam and I were in Sweden when you moved in" he said smiling at her taking her hand in his again, he pressed it to his lips "I needed to go home for a while, to recharge my batteries I think, when we are away for too long, it gets to me" he told her "We had a good time, I got to see my friends and family, I miss them"

"No woman at home?" Sookie asked grinning at him "Why aren't you married?"

"Why aren't you married?" He grinned at her "I have found my Queen" he told her "I seem to have a hard time meeting people" he said setting his head in her lap

Sookie stiffened for a moment, and then ran her fingers through his hair "Why?" she asked looking down at him

"That seems to be the question of the decade" he said looking up at her "What about you Miss Stackhouse?"

"I seem to have bad luck" she said looking at her glass "I met one guy and he….wasn't…who I thought he was" Sookie said slowly "After that mess, I met Bill, and I was never involved with him, but he seemed to think that me talking to him meant we were an item…I've just decided to stop looking since then. Its easier to be alone, I don't have to worry about anyone hurting me. I have trust issues" Sookie said laughing at the last part

"Trust issues?" Eric asked looking up at her

Sookie nodded then, "Yep, I don't trust folks" she said looking down at him

"You can trust me Sookie" he told her, his eyes holding hers hostage "I won't hurt you" he said, his hand releasing hers as he cupped her cheek, his thumb trailing her lips.

Sookie closed her eyes for a moment as she cuddled his hand and kissed his thumb. She felt him move and when she opened her eyes, he was inches from her face, his lips almost touching hers. "I'm sorry Sookie" he breathed

"For what?" she asked breathing hard

"I'm going to kiss you" he said just before he pressed his lips to hers

Sookie froze for a moment, enjoying the sensation before giving into it, her lips gently moving under his, her hand moving up to his neck as she felt his mouth open slowly, his tongue grazing her lips softly causing her to moan softly.

Sookie opened her mouth, letting his tongue in, as she felt his finger pulling her closer, his hand moving down to caress her throat, their kiss turning increasing in its ardor. She wrapped her arm around his neck, pressing herself into him. Their tongues dueling, teasing each other.

Eric pulled back slowly, pressing his forehead against hers. He took a deep breath "I had a good time" he said

"Me too" she breathed back

"Will you go to dinner with me again?" he asked, looking at her, his eyes locking hers

Sookie smiled then "Yes"

Eric rubbed his forehead against hers then, "I should take you home now Sookie" he said closing her eyes

"I know" she said, neither of them moving off the couch

"I promised you nothing would happen" he said

"Yes" Sookie said nodding, she was rubbing her head against his then, her hand holding his neck

She pressed her lips against his then, earning a moan from him as he returned the kiss. He pulled back a few moments later, "Sookie you aren't making this easy"

"I'm sorry" she said pulling back, her eyes still closed. Eric got up then, he took her glass from her and set it on the table as he grabbed her hands and pulled her from the couch.

Sookie stood up, her eyes rising to look into his as she did. She moved slowly towards the door, grabbing her purse and stepping into her shoes. Eric was beside her, moving to unlock the door.

"Thank you" she said before he opened it

"For what?" he asked

Sookie turned to face him then "I had a good time" she said

Eric looked down at her, her eyes were glowing and he couldn't resist, he pushed her against the door as his lips crashed into hers.

Sookie answered him, her mouth opening to his immediately, her arms wrapping around him.

Eric felt her pressing into him, his hand moving up and down her side. His thumb moving over her breast lightly, grazing her nipple, Sookie moaned in response, her hands holding him against her. She felt him lean down, his hand moving down her leg. He moaned into her mouth, her leg moving up as he moved his hand up. He was sliding his hand under her skirt, his hand touched her bare flesh, above her thigh highs when he stopped.

Pulling his lips back "Sookie" he breathed, opening his eyes to look at her, "I promised you I would see you home"

Sookie blushed and stiffened against him, her eyes downcast in embarrassment

"No Sookie, I am not rejecting you" he said to her, his lips just inches from hers, "I promised you nothing would happen and I would love nothing more than to throw you in my bed and make you scream in ecstasy, I made a promise to you, and I won't break it" he told her causing Sookie to blush even more but smile at the same time while looking at him through her eyelashes.

Pulling up to his full height, he opened the door after pulling her off of it and pushed them both into the hallway, hoping it would cool them off. Taking the few steps to her door, he paused as she handed him her keys. He was surprised by her action, but he unlocked her door and found Amelia and Pam sitting on the couch. Stepping back he let Sookie enter first, walking in behind her.

"So" Amelia said "Did you two have a good dinner?" she asked grinning like a Cheshire cat

"We had a very nice time" Sookie said sweetly, stepping out of her shoes and dropping her bag on the kitchen counter.

"Uh huh" Amelia said looking between Sookie and Eric

"Come on Pam" Eric said smiling "Its late"

"Eric" Pam said

Looking back at Sookie he said "I'll see you tomorrow I'm sure, but how is Friday night?" he asked

Sookie smiled and nodded "Its good" she blushed as Amelia and Pam smiled

"Good night Sookie" Eric said, pressing his lips to her cheek, "PAM" he barked walking towards the door.

Pam got off the couch then, winking at Amelia as she walked out the door. Sookie was walking towards her room as she heard "FREEZE blondie, I want details" Amelia yelled.

"We went to dinner, I had a nice time, we are going out again" Sookie said moving towards her room slowly

"SOOKIE STACKHOUSE!" Amelia yelled, seeing Sookie move towards her room "Don't you run away" she yelled as Sookie turned and ran for her bedroom, shutting the door behind her laughing.

Sookie took off the dress and jumped in the shower to wash her hair and make up off. When she got out, she pulled on her pajamas and walked out of her bathroom to find Amelia sitting on her bed "You didn't think you were getting away that quickly did you?"

With a sigh, Sookie climbed into bed "What?" she asked smiling

"Details" Amelia said grinning as she laid back on the pillows as Sookie started telling her about the date.

Amelia listened to her smiling "Sooo" she asked when Sookie was done "Do you like

him?"

Sookie smiled shyly "Yeah" she said "And I trust him" she whispered

"Good, I like him" Amelia said laughing "And I hate everyone"

Sookie yawned then, rolling on her side. Amelia watched her for a moment and said "Go to bed, I'll finish my questioning tomorrow" she said climbing out of bed with a smile.

"Night Sookie"

"Night Amelia" she answered as her eyes closed

* * *

"A glass on the table, a beer bottle near it, and you don't have your shoes on, you brought here over here didn't you?" Pam said as they walked in the door

"Its late Pam" Eric said grabbing the glass and his beer bottle and walking towards the kitchen

"ERIC!" she called "You didn't!" she accused

"No, Sookie is not one of those" he said sharply "We shared a beer and talked" he said

"Did you tell her?" Pam asked

"No, the night was to perfect to ruin it with that, but I will next time, we will go out again Friday, I'll tell her then" Eric said

"You better" Pam warned

"Good night" he said walking towards his room, shutting the door behind him.

He hung up his clothes, and pulled on a pair of shorts to sleep in. It wasn't long before he was climbing in bed and closing his eyes. His dreams haunted by a set of blue eyes and a pair of warm lips.

* * *

AN: Enjoy! :) Reviews are good and thank you to Briniava! Our late night AIM and phone calls did help! :) :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tuesday morning came early for Sookie. Her alarm clock was screaming at 6:30. With a sigh, she hit snooze and rolled over, praying for a few more minutes of sleep.

She heard what sounded like a muffled moan come from Amelia's room. Rolling over she stumbled out of bed and made her way to Amelia's closed door. She knocked before opening, but was not prepared for the sight of Pam and Amelia wrapped in each others arms.

"OH MY GOD!" she cried, immediately shutting the door. "I'm blind, I'm blind" she cried running to her room, locking her door behind her.

"SOOKIE" Amelia hollered, laughing from her room. She grabbed her robe and ran to Sookie's door, trying the handle she found it locked. Knocking she called out "Sookie, open up" she said

She heard Sookie's shower start up then, realizing it would be a while before Sookie came out, she went back to her room. Pam was sitting in the middle of the bed, the sheet wrapped around her.

"Did you catch her?" Pam asked laughing

"Nope, but I will lock the door this time" Amelia giggled before dropping her robe and walking back to the bed

* * *

After getting out of the shower and drying her hair, Sookie pulled on a pant suit and some conservative pumps. Grabbing her laptop and purse, she practically ran for the door to escape the apartment and Amelia, but not before yelling "OH DO IT BABY YEAH, PAM DO IT, YOU KNOW I LIKE IT" at the top of her lungs

She managed to make it to her car without incident and drove to work laughing.

The highlight of her day came when she got a text message from Eric around lunch time. "I had a nice time, I look forward to dinner on Friday" he said.

Sookie replied, smiling "I had a nice time too, thank u and I look forward to Friday as well"

She started back in on her GSA account and didn't notice when the sun went down. It was her phone ringing that pulled her attention off her pc.

"Hello?" she said answering

"When are you coming home?" Amelia asked

"Ummm when you're done" Sookie said laughing

"You're a butthead" Amelia giggled

"But I'm you're butthead" Sookie replied laughing "Soon, I think in the next hour, why?"

"Just wondering if you were pulling an all nighter" Amelia said

"No, do you want me to grab something for dinner on the way home?" Sookie offered

"Chinese would be awesome"

"Got it, I'll call it in and pick it up before I leave" Sookie said, closing her phone and finishing her spreadsheet

It was just after 7 when Sookie called in the order. Leaving the office immediately after, she drove to the restaurant and picked up the food.

She was pulling into the parking garage at home, when she noticed a small sports car pull in behind her, and park beside her. She climbed out of her car and was pulling her laptop out of the back, when she saw Eric step out of the car next to her smiling.

"Hi" he said, walking over to her, he took her laptop case from her while she reached in to grab the bag of food.

"Hi" she said smiling at him, she looked at his car and asked "What exactly do you do Eric that lets you get a car like that?"

"Pam picked it" he grinned

"And its your burden to drive it, just to make her happy right?" Sookie giggled

"Yep, just to keep the women in my life happy" he laughed back, "How was your day?" he asked as they started walking towards the stairs that would lead to their apartments.

"It was long, but good, I've been working on a GSA issue, we seem to have someone incorrectly entering the journal numbers and its making things really messy, but I'm finding the errors." Sookie said yawning

"Is it all the same person?" he asked

"Yes, I managed to track it down today, but the person is no longer with the company, so I've been tracing all of their entries to verify that they are correct" Sookie said "Its made for some long days"

"I would imagine" Eric nodded

"Did you know about Pam and Amelia?" she asked looking at him

"I suspected"

"I saw it" she said blushing to the roots of her hair

"I heard you leaving this morning" Eric laughed

"Sorry if I was too loud" she laughed, they were walking up the last flight of stairs by that point

"It was funny Sookie, you were fine" he smiled at her, they were walking to her door when she saw another envelope sticking to her door with her name written across it.

"Damnit" she said her shoulders falling

"Come on" Eric said, watching her grab the note "Lets get you inside before you open it, no need to stand in the hall"

Sookie unlocked the door then, stepping through it with Eric close behind her, he locked the door when they were inside.

She set the food down in the kitchen as Amelia walked out of her room with Pam.

"She got another letter" Eric said, his eyes meeting Amelia's

"What did it say?" Amelia said immediately, looking at Sookie as she read it.

Sookie just handed her the letter and walked back to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Amelia unfolded the sheet

"Sookie,

I saw you out the other night, I can't express my disappointment at your continued cheating. I'd hoped we had moved passed this in our relationship darling. If you don't stop, I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands.

Bill"

She read it outloud, closing her eyes at the end. "Damnit" she said under her breath

"Shit" Pam said after listening to Amelia

Sookie walked out of her room then, she was in sweatpants and a t-shirt. She paused when she saw them standing in the hallway, Amelia still holding the note. She turned on heel then and walked back to her room, pushing the door behind her as she did. It didn't latch.

Eric walked down the hall then, pushing the door open "Sookie?" he said softly

"No" she said, laying on the bed on her side "I don't want to talk'

"Sookie you need to report this" he said, moving forward

"Eric, I don't think it's a good idea for us to have dinner on Friday" she said quietly "I don't want you to be involved in this"

"No Sookie" he said "You aren't doing this" He was standing beside the bed then, looking down at her. She was laying on her comforter with a small throw blanket pulled up and over her.

"I had a very nice time, but I just can't" she said closing her eyes

"I'm not letting you do this Sookie" he said firmly "You cannot give into him" he said "I won't let you"

He heard her jagged breathing, as squatted down beside the bed, facing her, he saw the tears falling out of her closed eyes. "Sookie" he said, reaching out to take her hand.

"No" she said pulling her hand back

Eric didn't let her "No Sookie, you aren't going to do this" he told her as he rubbed her face with his knuckles "We had a good time and we are going to do it again on Friday if I have to hire armed guards, so be it" he told her

"I can't drag you into this Eric, it's just not fair to you, you have a life" She said refusing to meet his eyes

"Sookie, we are friends" Eric started "And friends put up with each other's drama and crap, we are going to go out and have a good time in spite of Bill"

"It's not fair to you Eric, I just can't drag you into this"

"You aren't dragging me into anything, I want to be here Sookie and I'm not leaving" he said, his blue eyes watching as she lifted hers

Eric's cell phone rang then. Pulling it out of his pocket, he looked at the caller id, it was Kelly. He hit ignore and looked back at Sookie.

"I'll check with security again and see what they can figure out" he told her

"Aren't you going to take the call?" she asked

"Nope" he said smiling as he walked out to Amelia

"I want to run back to security, can I have the letter?" he asked

Amelia handed it to him "Yes as long as I can have it back, I want to take it in tomorrow, I'll need it to file charges to show he is violating the restraining order" she told him

"I'll be right back" he said walking out the door, he made his way to the security office in the basement

"Alcide" he said knocking on the door

"Yeah?" Alcide opened the door. He was almost as tall as Eric, but with dark hair and dark brooding eyes. Alcide was the security manager for the building

"My neighbor got another stalker note" Eric said, handing the letter to Alcide, who read the note and shook his head.

"I've been through the security tapes Eric, and I don't know how he is getting in and out of the building" he said running his hand through his dark curly hair. "She needs to tell the police"

"Her roommate is a lawyer, she is going to handle it, but I wanted to let you know, he is getting in the building"

"She's got more drama than you do" Alcide said, smiling as he looked at Eric "Mr TV/Movie Star"

Eric grinned and left the office, making his way back to the girls' apartment, he walked in and handed the letter back to Amelia "You didn't lock the door?" he asked

"Not when you are going to be walking right back through it" she responded

"Nice, so Bill could just walk through any time and take you hostage?" he asked, arching an eyebrow

"No, I'd sick Pam on him" Amelia said, walking back to her room to stuff the letter in her bag to take to work the next day

Eric walked back to Sookie's room and found her still on the bed. "Did you eat?" he asked softly

"No, not really hungry" she answered quietly

"Can I sit?" he asked pointing to the bed

Sookie looked at him and nodded. With a grin, Eric jumped on the bed laying out and shaking Sookie while he did "You are entirely too serious, I won't have it" he said laying next to her as he stared at the ceiling

Sookie was silent as she looked at him, Eric glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, keeping a straight face "Sookie, if you don't keep your hands to yourself, I'll be forced to call Pam to defend my honor" he said, tucking both of his hands behind his head

"what?" she asked, sniffing

"I said, if you don't keep your hands off me, I am calling my sister…what kind of man do you think I am?" he asked, speaking louder

"You aren't making sense" she said narrowing her eyes at him

"SOOKIE" he yelled "Don't touch me there!"

Pam and Amelia came running into the room then, "What the hell is going on?" Pam demanded seeing the two of them laying on the bed

"Sookie can't keep her hands to herself" Eric teased, "I feel like I'm being pawed and man handled"

"Really?" Pam said, looking at the two of them on opposite sides of the bed

Amelia giggled then "Oh Eric" she said in mock passion "Do it to me, touch me, harder harder"

Sookie blushed and started laughing "I think what I heard earlier was 'Oh Pam' not 'Oh Eric'" she said smirking

It was Pam's turn to blush as Eric looked at her smiling, "OOOOOO"

"One of them said that too" Sookie said giggling as Amelia blushed

They managed to get Sookie into the living room as the group shared the Chinese food and left on the radio.

* * *

The rest of the week went by uneventfully, Sookie working late most nights and Eric filming his show, they tried to make time to visit.

Friday night rolled around and Eric left word that he would pick her up at 6 for an early dinner, and to dress casually.

Sookie was fighting butterflies most of the day.

She left work early, arriving at home at 5 so she could shower and change. She decided on a pair of faded blue jeans, and a comfortable green long sleeve shirt. She was fastening the last button when she heard the knock on the door, sliding her feet into a pair of casual flats, she answered the door to find Eric grinning, in jeans and a black tshirt. She noticed he had no shoes on.

"Ummm did you forget your shoes?" she giggled, grabbing her purse just before Eric pulled her to him for a kiss hello

"Nope" he mumbled smiling into her eyes as he lifted his head and pulled her across the hall to his apartment.

Puzzled, she looked around. There was an open pizza box on the coffee table and a stack of movies from blockbuster on the table with an open beer bottle and a glass that looked half full.

"I figured after a crazy week, instead of going out, we could split a beer and a pizza and watch a movie" Eric suggested, as he took her purse from her and set it on the table beside the door. With a smile he locked the door adding "Pam is gone for the night, I think she finally went home"

Smiling Sookie looked up at him, and pulled his head back down to hers. She pressed her lips to his for a moment and pulled back, breathing "Thank you" before walking towards the sofa and sitting down.

Eric took a deep breath, hoping to get his hormones under control, walked towards the sofa and flopped down beside her. He poured half of his open beer into the glass and handed it to her. "Here's to a stress free weekend" he said, clanking his bottle against her glass before taking a drink.

Sookie smiled and took a sip, setting her glass down she looked at the pizza "You got plain?" she asked excitedly

"It's the only way to eat pizza, unless you add more cheese" he said smiling at her.

Sookie smiled as he pulled a piece and set it on a plate to hand to her.

Eric had just gotten comfortable on the sofa and was about to take his first bite of pizza when his phone rang. He looked at it caller id and saw it was Kelly and he sent the call to voicemail.

"You are allowed to answer the phone you know" Sookie told him

"You aren't the only one with a psycho ex" Eric mumbled

"Bill isn't my ex" she replied "Do you have a stalker to?" she asked in surprise

"I have an ex who forgot to tell me we were over before she started seeing someone else. Instead of telling me about it, she allowed it to play out…almost publicly" Eric explained.

"I'm sorry Eric" she said, looking at him, her eyes full of sincerity "I know what it's like when everyone knows about your business before you do. It sucks" she said

"Yeah" Eric said, setting his pizza down and facing her "Look Sookie, there is something we need to discuss" he told her

"No" she said nodding her head

"No?" he asked arching an eyebrow at her

"No, nothing serious tonight, please, can we just sit and have a good time? I just need a night of no stress and no worries" she told him

"Sookie, I really need to tell you this…Its about what I do-" he said

"Wait" she interrupted "Are you doing anything illegal?"

"No" he replied laughing

"Am I in danger?" she asked

"No"

"Then it can wait until tomorrow or another time" she said "Seriously, it can wait"

"Alright Sookie, but we have to talk and soon" he told her running his hand through his hair

"Tomorrow" she said "Tell me tomorrow" and she leaned forward to flip through the movies. Handing him one, she said "I like this one"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eric's mind was running a mile a minute. Sookie was cuddled up next to him on the couch and they were watching a movie he'd rented. He'd tried to tell her who he was, and she cut him off, told him she didn't want to know right now.

It was burning in him to tell her, he needed her to know. The guilt he'd been feeling had gotten worse as the week had worn on.

He felt her move then. They were laying on the couch with his back pressed to the back of the couch and hers pressed into the seat of the couch, their sides pressing against each other.

She was looking at him, her eyes large and soft in the glow of the TV screen. "Thank you" she said, squeezing his hand. Their fingers were laced and on her belly.

"For what?" he asked smiling down at her

"For not letting me cancel" she told him

He leaned down then, pressing his lips to hers. What started as a sweet kiss turned when he felt her tongue tracing his lips. Her hands rising up and pulling him into her.

Eric started kissing his way down her throat, as she turned her head to the side to give him access. He stopped at the top of her chest, her shirt stopping his progress, he started moving back up. He felt Sookie move his hands to her shirt then, using his fingers to unbutton it as she looked at him.

He arched an eyebrow at her, as she leaned up to press her lips to his and pressed his hand against her now bare chest.

Eric moaned slightly as he moved his hand down, slowly, grazing her breast. Sookie answered by arching into him, and raising a leg to his hip. Eric started kissing his way down again, his fingers squeezing her nipple through her bra. He pulled back slightly watching Sookie start to move under him, her head thrown back, her eyes closed, her mouth slightly open and she moaned softly and gave herself over to him.

"Sookie?" he asked hoarsely

"I just want to feel Eric, please don't make me think right now. I'm safe" she whispered, her hands clutching at his to keep him from stopping.

"But we should talk" he said, trying desperately to tell her again.

Sookie realized what she was doing, his words hit her like a bucket of cold water. "I should go" she whispered, jumping up and running out the door. She managed to grab her purse and keys on the way out and was in her apartment before Eric could blink.

"Shit" he moaned falling face first into the couch.

Without lifting his head, he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He was in the dark then, his mind trying to understand what had happened. They'd been having a good time, pizza, a movie, snuggling on the couch, a few kisses and then ….what the fuck?

"I'm in love with a crazy woman" he said outloud

With a sigh he took his phone out of his pocket. Turning it on he listened to his voicemail. Kelly had been trying to get in touch with him all week and he had been dodging her calls.

"Eric, its Kelly, listen, I think we need to talk, call me when you get this" she said

The second message was the same

"Eric, please call me, its Kelly"

With a sigh he rolled over on the sofa and after finding her in his contacts he pressed the button to call her

"Eric!" she said excitedly

"Yeah, I got your message, whats up?" he said quietly

"I want to apologize, I'm sorry, I was wrong, Eric, please can we fix this?" she asked

* * *

Sookie was leaning against the door when she burst into tears.

Amelia heard her from her bedroom and came running in. She saw Sookie leaning against the door, with tears running down her face, her hair a mess, her shirt unbuttoned and shoeless

"Should I even ask?" Amelia said

"No!" Sookie said running for her room

"No you don't Sookie Stackhouse, I need to know if I need to beat the crap outta Eric, what the hell happened?"

Sookie was laying across the bed then, having flopped there, when Amelia followed her in.

"Its horrible" Sookie mumbled her, face pressed into the mattress

"What is?" Amelia asked urgently

"I think I'm in love with him" Sookie mumbled, wrapping her arms around her head

"What?" Amelia asked, sitting on the bed beside her "I don't think I heard you correctly"

Sookie rolled over then, pulling her shirt closed "Amelia, I am so screwed" she said staring at the ceiling

"Why?"

"I think I love him" Sookie whispered

"How is this a bad thing?" Pam asked from the doorway, having heard everything that had transpired.

"I suck at these things, whenever feelings are involved…I just…I'm…." Sookie said struggling with her words

"She sucks big time and screws stuff up" Amelia replied smiling

"Did you talk to him?" Pam said

"Yes" Sookie said "We-"

Cutting her off Pam exclaimed "Good, he was driving me nuts keeping that secret, like you weren't going to find out"

Sookie sat up, "What secret?"

"Uh" Pam stuttered looking at Sookie on the bed

"Spill it" Sookie commanded firmly, her eyes large

"Sookie I thought he told you? You said you talked" Pam said

"You have 10 seconds or so help me god I will throw you out of this apartment" Sookie said coldly, her eyes flashing

"Tell her" Amelia said looking at Pam

Sookie turned sharply "You knew?"

Amelia looked down "Yeah" she said

Pam spoke up then "But Sookie, she argued with Eric over it, Eric is on TV, he is an actor on a show called _Blood Bites_"

"Actor?" Sookie said

"That's why we have all those camera guys around the building" Amelia said quietly, "Eric is who they are trying to capture"

Sookie just stared at them. Amelia grabbed her hand and dragged her to the TV, turning on the On Demand feature, she started one of the show episodes and Sookie saw his name during the credits. "Oh" she whispered, and then saw him flash across the screen, he was wearing a robe and pants sitting low on his lips as he walked back and forth across what looked like a basement.

Sookie turned then, walking away from the TV "Turn it off" she said quietly. Nobody noticed the Pam had slipped out of the apartment.

* * *

Walking in Eric's door, she saw him laying on the couch his phone pressed to his ear

"I don't think so Kelly" she heard him say, his eyes turning to her when she shut the door "I gotta go" he said hanging up the phone and turning it off.

"You didn't tell her?" Pam asked incredulously

"I tried, she shut me up the first time and the second time she ran away" Eric said, frustration evident in his voice.

"Eric-" Pam said

"I tried" he interrupted

"I just told her" she said quietly, looking down

Eric looked at her and was off the couch in a flash, Pam tried to grab his arm "I don't think that's a good idea" she tried to tell him

Eric walked through the door to the girls' apartment. Amelia was standing outside Sookie's door

"Sookie, let me explain" Amelia said, knocking and trying the handle

"I don't want to hear it" Sookie yelled

"Sookie" Amelia said

"Go away" Sookie yelled

Eric listened to the anger and hurt in her voice, before clearing his throat. Amelia looked at him, her shoulders slumped

"Sookie" Eric said from outside the door

* * *

Sookie walked to her room calmly, after telling Amelia to turn off the TV. She shut the door and locked it behind her, wanting to be alone while she figured things out.

She pulled on a different shirt, and some socks and tennis shoes. She grabbed a small back pack and stuffed a few things in it.

It was when she heard Eric's voice that she lost the control she had on her temper. Whipping the door open she looked at him, her eyes flashing, her backpack on her back.

"No" she said walking out the bedroom door, passed Eric and Amelia "I don't want to hear from either of you, whatever it is you want to say, save it for the press, or each other" she said walking out the door as Eric and Amelia walked out after her

"Sookie stop" Amelia said

"Sookie, I tried to tell you, you didn't want to hear me" Eric said

"I don't want to hear it, you are absolutely right, I don't want to hear anything you have to say. An actor, how do I know any of what you told me is real? Not some role your filling? This isn't going to work Eric, I don't date actors. Please, leave me alone" she said, turning on her heel and walking away.

* * *

AN: I know its a short one...but we alllllll knew it was coming...  
Thank you to EVERYONE who has put me on alert and been giving me reviews... :) :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She pulled on a different shirt, and some socks and tennis shoes. She grabbed a small back pack and stuffed a few things in it.

It was when she heard Eric's voice that she lost the control she had on her temper. Whipping the door open she looked at him, her eyes flashing, her backpack on her back.

"No" she said walking out the bedroom door, passed Eric and Amelia "I don't want to hear from either of you, whatever it is you want to say, save it for the press, or each other" she said walking out the door as Eric and Amelia walked out after her

"Sookie stop" Amelia said

"Sookie, I tried to tell you, you didn't want to hear me" Eric said

"I don't want to hear it, you are absolutely right, I don't want to hear anything you have to say. An actor, how do I know any of what you told me is real? Not some role your filling? This isn't going to work Eric, I don't date actors. Please, leave me alone" she said, turning on her heel and walking away.

Her hand was on the front door when she heard Eric, it was just like a snap in the air.

"You don't date actors? Well big shock Sookie, you don't date anyone, you're too much of a chicken shit" he yelled at her

Amelia shocked turned and walked into her bedroom

"You're too busy being afraid to actually date anyone and get to know them. You want to judge me? You don't even fucking know me" He yelled, pausing for a moment, his eyes flashing "I'll leave you alone because you are too stupid to see someone who cares about you standing right in front of you" he said as he brushed by her and walked into the hallway and into his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Sookie watched him leave, she was too shocked to stop him. The door slamming was like thunder in the apartment.

Amelia stepped into the room then "Sookie you need to talk to him" she said softly "you need to work this out"

Sookie's eyes filled with tears "I don't know if I can" she whispered before heading out the door. She quickly made her way to her car and stuffing her bag into the passenger seat, started the car and took off.

* * *

Eric heard Sookie leave her apartment and walk down the stairs. Wanting desperately to go after her but unable to move an inch, he stood helpless by his front door looking at Pam.

"Eric-" she began

"It doesn't matter" he said, interrupting her

"Eric, talk to her" she pleaded

"I can't, I tried to tell her and she didn't want to hear it, then she finds out and condemns me, I won't live like this, I won't live with this, I deserve better" he said walking towards his bedroom as he spoke

Pam winced as she heard his bedroom door shut. She waited a few moments and walked into the hall. Walking into the apartment, she saw Amelia standing staring at the door.

"This is really bad" Amelia said quietly

"I know" Pam said as she walked towards her

They hugged for a moment, holding each other, trying to comfort themselves "I don't know how to fix this" Amelia whispered

"We need to give it some time, they will figure things out" Pam said, stroking Amelia's head comfortingly

"But Sookie left the apartment, I don't know where she went" she pulled out of Pam's arms and sat on the sofa.

* * *

Eric was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. _'How did this night turn to shit?'_ he thought silently

He thought about her blue eyes, and the sound of her laugh, getting up he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, heading back to his bedroom. _'I can't change anything but I can help myself forget about it' _he thought as he took his first drink.

* * *

Sookie drove for a little over an hour, it was late enough that traffic wasn't bad. Stopping to fill up her gas tank she continued driving for a bit longer. She finally stopped just north of Malibu, finding a small hotel, she pulled in and got a room.

Once she'd showered and climbed into bed, her mind started attacking her.

'_I wouldn't listen when he tried to tell me'_ she thought to herself as the tears _started 'I just don't know how to do this, I suck at relationships'_ she rolled on her side then wiping at her eyes _'I miss him though, I don't want him to hate me and he already does'_

She looked at the time, it was after 2am. Her phone was plugged in beside the bed and on impulse, she picked it up and dialed Eric. He answered quickly "Sookie?" his words were slightly slurred

"Eric, I know you probably hate me, but I just have to tell you I'm so sorry. I was wrong to be so upset with you and I'm sorry, please don't hate me" she said without breathing

"I don't hate you" he said quietly, his mind sobering up at the sound of her voice "but where are you?"

"I'm north of Malibu" she answered quietly, "I'm so sorry Eric, I didn't mean to be so hateful, I just suck at dealing with people" she told him

"Do you want me to come get you?" he asked

"Its late, don't you need to sleep?" she asked

"I will sleep fine with you in my arms" he said, "What hotel are you at?"

Sookie gave him the name of her hotel and her room number "I'm on the way" he said before hanging up. Eric was out the door and in his car in a flash. It only took him 40 minutes to find her hotel, he was knocking on her door with his bag in his hand a few moments later.

When Sookie opened the door and saw him standing there, bag in hand, she flung herself into his arms, crying "I'm so sorry" she sobbed clinging to him.

Eric tossed the bag in the door and wrapped her in his arms, picking her up, he carried her towards the bed, sitting with her draped across his lap

"I'm sorry Sookie, I should have told you at dinner, but we were having such a good time and I didn't want to spook you" he said, wiping at her eyes

"But you tried to tell me and I wouldn't listen, I said such horrible things"

"I wasn't really wonderful either, I think we both have tempers" he said smiling at her as he pressed his forehead against hers.

They stayed that way for a few moments, before they both took deep breaths. Sookie stood up and looked at his bag "You had time to pack?"

"No, I always have an overnight bag in the car" he told her smiling, "Actors learn to always be prepared"

He saw Sookie yawn then. Standing up he pulled the covers down "Come on, into bed with you" he said smiling down at her as she climbed in

He walked to the bathroom with his bag and after washing his face, changed into a pair of pajama pants. He walked into the room then, and crawled into the bed pulling Sookie close as he snuggled up behind her. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

It was almost noon before they woke up, still snuggled up against each other.

Sookie stretched and walked to the bathroom, taking care of her needs and brushing her teeth she crawled back in bed, while Eric got up to do the same. He found Sookie dozing in bed when he crawled back in. Laying on his back he lifted his arm for her to snuggle under it, laying her head in the middle of his chest.

"I like this" he said softly

"What?" she asked smiling as she rubbed her hand through the hair on his chest

"Waking up with you" he said, squeezing her slightly

"Mmmmm" she said "I like waking up with you too"

Looking down at her, he saw she was grinning. Enjoying her smile for a moment, he pressed his lips to hers. Sookie answered, her tongue ghosting over his lips. Eric moaned and turning to his side, pressed himself into her, his hands pressing against her back.

Sookie's phone rang then, interrupting them. Sookie broke free smiling at him as she reached for her phone, seeing it was Amelia she answered "Hi Amelia"

"Where the hell are you?" Amelia said

"Away, but we're safe, Eric's with me, I'll call you later, love you bye" Sookie said hanging up and turning her phone off. Snuggling into Eric again, she took a deep breath "I don't want to go back" she breathed

"Why?" he asked, his hand moving up and down her back soothingly

"Because, right here, right now is perfect, I don't want it to change" she whispered, her head tucked under his chin "I know I sound stupid, but I don't want to lose this Eric, I don't want it to change"

"What if it gets better?" he asked softly

"What if it gets worse?" she replied "What if you get up one morning and don't want me anymore? What if you find some blonde, stringy haired, disgustingly thin actress you want more? Someone who is a famewhore…only wants you for what you can do for her career because you are an up and coming and she is talentless?"

Eric grinned at her then "Been reading the headlines?"

"I saw this gossip rag on this guy Alex something or other dating some stick I can't even call a woman" she replied smiling back at him

"What if you wake up one morning and decide you can't take the spotlight that follows me? Or the constant news articles?" he countered

"I won't" she said "I don't care about any of them" she told him her large eyes looking into his

"I don't like to date actresses, been there done that" he said smiling "I prefer well rounded, well endowed, soft, sexy, finance chicks" he said

"Really?" she asked grinning

"Yep" he said pressing his lips to her neck "In a big way" he chuckled "like Hot for Teacher" he snickered, licking around her ear as she shivered

"Eric" she moaned, "I don't know if I can….yet" she said

Eric stopped then, looking her in the eye "Its alright Sookie, just don't make me let go of you"

Sookie smiled at him then, pressing her lips to his. Eric answered her kiss and spoke again "Even if I just held you here in bed all day, its enough, you are enough"

They stayed there in bed for the better part of two hours before Sookie's stomach rumbled, causing Eric to laugh and Sookie to blush with embarrassment.

* * *

**AN: You all had ALOT to say about Sookie and her little...umm...attitude in the last chapter! WOW and THANK YOU. Sorry I was a bit expressive on umm...well...you know... ***hides head under desk******

**Anyway, here is the chapter, enjoy, and please review!**


End file.
